


The Dragon and the Lioness

by Not_So_Dark_One



Series: Chronicles From The Life Of Jaehaerys III [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aerys Is His Own Warning, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Arranged Marriage, Badass Cersei Lannister, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Canon Backstory, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Essos, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Cersei, House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, Joanna lives, King's Landing, Kingsguard, Lots of backstory, Love, Magic, Multi, Not For Rhaegar Fans, One-Sided Attraction, POV Cersei Lannister, POV Female Character, POV Jaime Lannister, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Robert, POV Tywin Lannister, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Prophecy, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Romance, Royalty, Sibling Rivalry, Targaryen Madness, Verbal Humiliation, War, Westerosi Politics, White Walkers, bad Rhaegar, but not yet, eventually, no Tyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One
Summary: What if Rhaegar was not the perfect prince? As if there is anyone perfect in any world.What if Tyrion never existed and Joanna lived to see her children grow up?What if Rhaegar had a younger brother before Viserys who lived and met Cersei after she was rejected by Rhaegar?No Dany and several Targaryens, a Westeros on the brink of civil war, as per usual.A mad king, a prince obsessed with ancient prophecies or a charismatic prince who has yet to realise his full potential.Who will win the game of thrones? - Read to find out:)Warning: I have aged the characters up a bit, because I think marriages and politics for people underage to be a bit sick. Thanks for the understanding.:)





	1. Cersei I

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your views. I am really interested in hearing opinions about my first original Canon Divergence GoT story revolving before the times in the books.

**Casterly Rock, Westerlands - 276 AC**

Tonight is the night.

Cersei was 16 years old, the most beautiful woman in Westeros. She was most certain of that.

Her father - the most powerful and wealthiest lord alive - the mighty Tywin Lannister the lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West. Also Hand of the King.

Her father had promised her that she would one day be queen. She would marry her prince Rhaegar. He had such a lovely singing voice, that it reduced her to tears. And he was so handsome.

So many promises and all would come to pass tonight. Her father said at tonight's feast the betrothal would be announced. There was a tourney at Lannisport in honor of prince Viserys's birth. Now was the feast after it. There were so many people of importance here. Her mother had made certain that the Rock was in all its glory for their guests. Especially the royal guests.

King Aerys II Targaryen;

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen;

and Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen.

The king was a bit disgusting. Scratch that, he is an absolutely disgusting man. But what of it? She cared not for him or the younger brothers - only for Rhaegar. Rhaegar was 4 years her senior. But what of it? He was as good as hers. Her father said so and Tywin Lannister's word was as good as gold.

Still, the king had promised to announce his son's betrothal tonight.

What could go wrong?

"Guests, hosts, tis about time I made an important announcement to you all!", declared the king with a smile on his face.

"As you know my eldest son is twenty-year-old and he will need a wife. So I have decided to announce that he is to marry...……….

princess Elia Martell of Dorne."

What?

WHat?

WHAt?

WHAT?

How could this be?

The king continued: "I know we talked about betrothing your pretty daughter to my son Tywin. You are my most able servant, Tywin, but a man does not marry his heir to his servant's daughter! Regardless of how well she is built for whelping princes."

The king laughed, followed by many of the lords accompanying him here. Rhaegar made no reaction. Westermen sat on their tongues, in fear of her father, most like. 

What about Cersei? I was to be queen. Now what will I be?

She sneaked out of the banquet hall, humiliated and in tears.

She found a place with no people, at a rampart looking out of the Rock. She could see Lannisport from here. But not now. Not tonight. She couldn't see through the tears. 

An unknown amount of time passed when:

"Here.", said a voice, offering a handkerchief.

"I don't want that. I don't need that.", she whimpered. She had to maintain her dignity in her darkest hour. No matter how difficult it would be.

"I am not giving you anything. This handkerchief just happens to be attached to my hand. You could use it to wipe the water that somehow has found its way to your face. It's not like you need to do it. Would you let me give you that hadkerchief, my lady?"

"Yes, sniff..." she took it and wiped away her tears. She was a lioness, she couldn't cry in front of anyone, least of all strangers. 

After cleaning her face, she saw the man. He was her age, the younger brother of Rhaegar - Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Summerhall.

"My prince, I..." she struggled. She didn't know how to respond. He was handsome. Not as much as his elder brother, but charming nonetheless. And....kind. He had silver hair and deep purple eyes. He was wearing a fashionable clothing in black and red.

"It will be our little secret. How about we stay here for a while though? Your disappearance has been discovered."

"Yes."

What was she supposed to say? Should she say anything? She should, her mother had taught her better than this.

"Thank you."

"It is alright. He humiliated you, my father, my king. He wanted to do it. It was on purpose.", the prince exclaimed.

"My apologies for the grief my family has just caused you."

"I...thank you, my prince."

"Jaehaerys, please. No need for formalities. Not here. I like it here - the majestic ancestral castle of your house and the magnificent view."

She had calmed down a little by then. But she shouldn't drop her guard. She is a lioness. She has to protect herself.

"Maybe prince Rhaegar could..." 

"Forget about it. My brother is not like to fight for you against our father unless you were made of old paper and there were ancient prophecies inscribed upon your skin. I am sorry my lady, but my brother is not like to make any woman too happy. Elia Martell will be queen one day and my brother might give her a few babes but he is unlikely to pay her much attention otherwise."

He was no doubt saying this to make her feel better but...."Thank you."

"Don't thank people too often just because they say the truth. You deserve better my lady, simple as that."

"Cersei. You can call me Cersei. You said it yourself, no need for formalities here."

He smiled. "Well then, Cersei, how about you return back to the banquet hall - tall and proud as the lioness we both know you are. Even if you are weakened, never show it. Let those who would seek to humiliate you, turn to ashes in the cold brightness of your absolute indifference. A lion shouldn't care about the bleating of the sheep, nor should a lioness."

He was absolutely right.

She returned back to the hall with a look of perfect indifference. She could see her parents' pride in their eyes and the king's annoyance in his. 

That's right you fool. See what your heir will never get the chance of having.

A lioness.

That is me.

**Hear my Roar!**


	2. Tywin I | Cersei II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin and Cersei are not bad guys here. Not too bad anyways. See for yourselves and comment on your views:)

**Casterly Rock, Westerlands**

One day after the night of the banquet, the royal party had left them. With bitter memories. Tywin and his family had gathered in his solar.

"How dare he? How dare that bastard humiliate my daughter, our house, in front of all these people?" 

Tywin's wife was wroth. Actually, Tywin nor anyone else here - his brothers Tygett, Gerion and Kevan, has ever seen her so angry before. Needless to say all of them shared the feeling.

"That was what he intended cousin. To put us in our place.". Gerion and his japes. Can't he see this is no time for that.

"In our place? In our PLACE? HE WAS IN OUR PLACE. OUR SEAT OF POWER - CASTERLY ROCK." 

Had she ever raised her tone so much before?

"What say you, husband?"

Suddenly, all eyes turned on Tywin. Do I have to repeat what you said?

"Yes, it was but it is over now. The royal party left the castle yesterday."

"Surely, you are not suggesting we let this slide?" said Tygett. 

"Of course I am not. Who do you take me for? If Rhaegar is already engaged to the Dornish princess, then he can't very well marry Cersei, can he? Fortunately, Rhaegar is not the only prince." retorted Tywin.

"You speak of the younger one - Jaehaerys?!", said Tygett. 

"I think I saw him eyeing Aerys while he was japing about Cersei and then going after her during the banquet.", Kevan added.

"And afterwards, she came back, her vigor restored. At least one Targaryen is worth something."

"Yes, I have eyes as well.", said Tywin. Surely they knew, he knew all that happened within his walls.

"The boy returned just a little after Cersei. She told me what happened in the evening afterwards. He found her and apologized for his father's behavior and, obviously, restored her confidence.", Joanna added. "I thanked him before they left."

"A child having to apologize for the wrongs of his father. How distasteful!", Tygett added.

Yes, the bitter memory of their father, who almost singlehandedly destroyed house Lannister. At least theirs was a good man. But this gave him an idea.

"I know that look Tywin.", said Joanna. "What are you planning?"

"Well, as I said earlier, there is an unmarried prince, who by law owns a castle of his own."

"Summerhall.", Joanna remembered. "But no one has lived there for decades. Not after the tragedy that killed the previous king and half the court outside of it."

"Yes, well we can make it habitable again. We can remake it into a most magnificent castle even."

"For what?", asked Gerion.

"As a dowry. To marry Cersei to prince Jaehaerys. The king has often raved about how the castle had fallen into disrepair over the years and considered haunted. A second Harrenhall he called it. He will be tempted."

"Say you manage to convince the king to betroth his second son to, what he called her, ah yes, 'his servant's daughter', then what? Rhaegar will have children of his own. Cersei and Jaehaerys will begin drifting further and further away from the throne.", Tygett asked.

"Don't you get it Tyg?, asked Joanna. "If all that comes to pass, we will bind ourselves to the Targaryens by blood. Especially if one of their children marries Rhaegar's heir. Plus, we could turn Summerhall into a rival court. That could have its benefits to all of us." As per usual, they were thinking the same thing.

"That is dangerous."

"Thank you Kevan for stating the obvious. Yes, it could be, but we wouldn't be careless. One day, Aerys will die and then there will be two princes and one throne. It is no secret that Jaehaerys loathes his brother for his aloofness. Sometimes, I believe that Rhaegar's indifference to courtly politics would make for a poor king."

"You are thinking a bit too far ahead, husband."

"No, I saw it in his eyes, Jaehaerys is like...well...like me."

"King Jaehaerys III Targaryen and Queen Cersei Lannister. Sounds good to me. But that plan would take years.", Gerion said.

"We can wait. I told Cersei that she would be queen. I will make it so. There are many ways to do it. Rhaegar's progeny is far from certain. So many possibilities."

Tywin wouldn't be put into the same position again. House Lannister is to be** respected**.

* * *

**Casterly Rock, Westerlands**

The royal party finally left. Her 'friends' had left, too after telling her how sorry they were. As if she believes them. Cersei is a lioness.

She was no longer hurt from the rejection of Rhaegar. If anything, it had made her stronger. And besides, at least that gave her the chance to meet a true prince, a true dragon. Not some singer or a madman. 

After that fateful meeting, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was kind and gentle but also proud and fierce. She hoped to meet him again. Cersei had told her parents what happened. They were proud of her holding her own against the vile king's words.

She was strong, it took her to meet him to learn just how strong she was.

"Cersei, may I come in?"

"Yes, mother."

Entered Joanna Lannister - her mother, her great example of womanhood, the Lady of the Rock.

"Cersei, listen, I have something important to tell you, but you must keep it to yourself."

"Yes, mother."

"Good, listen now. Your father and I discussed it and decided that we shall do all in our power to betroth you to prince Jaehaerys. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. I always know what my little lioness is thinking. Listen now, it wouldn't be a simple matter to convince the king, but your father shall make every attempt. And remember, just because he is second, doesn't mean he can't be king."

Yes, and he should be. He is better than both of them. Her father would make it so. 

After his mother left, entered her twin Jaime, the heir to the Rock.

"Well, for someone who got rejected recently, you look happy." Jaime loved teasing her. Her twin was always close to her heart. There was even a brief time when Cersei felt even stronger for him, but that was just a stupid thought that her mother had removed from their heads. 

"It is important to get rejected by the right people and not by their betters.", she responded cleverly.

"Are you talking of prince Jaehaerys?", asked Jaime. "He is nice. He sparred with me in the castle yard a few times and gave me a few tips. He said I have great talent, but I had to develop it properly." He was really wise, like the first Jaehaerys.

"He is nice, indeed. I hope we meet again. What is your opinion of the crown prince?"

"I asked him to spar with me once. I had heard he was a great swordsman, but he just brushed me off, said he didn't have any time for kids. Had to read some stupid book with prophecies maester Creylen had given him. Can you believe that?"

How could she ever have liked him? Jaehaerys was right about him. This was a blessing. Now she had the chance to marry the right prince. 

I hope father takes me to court soon enough, so that I can meet him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes I know my Cersei is so sweet that canon Cersei would puke. Don't forget, she is 16 and in love. Besides, don't you like Cersei better when she is strong but not a total bitch.
> 
> Next chapter would be after a time skip of 2 years so that they can mature a bit.


	3. Jaime I | Robert I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert as a POV, a duel, and a certain sword's epic homecoming.

**Red Keep, King's Landing - 278 AC**

Jaime and Cersei had been in the capital for over a year now. When they came, they were excited. It would be their first time in the capital. They would meet the legendary Kingsguard. And prince Jaehaerys. Jaime could tell that his sister was most excited about the latter. She hoped that their engagement would be announced quickly. Jaime would have been happy for her. He liked Jaehaerys, too. The king was a cruel man by all accounts and the crown prince was out of touch, always surrounded by his sycophants, who were all meanies. Jaehaerys was friendly and funny. He even offered to help train Jaime in swordsmanship. The Prince of Summerhall was really talented with a sword. He was trained personally by the legendary Barristan Selmy, who had also knighted him at age seventeen. One of the youngest knights.

Well, they didn't have much time together because then something happened.

\---------------------------------

_The Throne Room_

_"My sons.", the king addressed Rhaegar and Jaehaerys in front of the whole court. "You are both able young men. But you, Jaehaerys, were born second. Always remember that."_

_The prince scowled._

_"What, you think it unfair? Your brother will be king after me. What chance has a second son to become something more than a mere footnote in history?"_

_"Yes, I can see the ambition in your eyes. You have two options: one - use that dagger on your belt and slit your throat here and now."_

_The people there couldn't hide their horror. Some, though had the courage to snicker._

_"Or go east and recover our lost sword Blackfyre. Prove yourself worthy of my love. Of the seed I put in your mother's belly in order to beget you, spare."_

_"I shall return with that sword then. And wield it for myself."_

_"Ha, that's the blood of the dragon. The arrogance, the bravado. Go and do not return empty-handed."_

_The next morning the prince, his cousin Robert Baratheon and ser Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard left for across the sea._

_Cersei and I sent him off and he said to us: "I shall return, just you wait."_

\--------------------------------- 

Currently my sister, father and I are having breakfast at the Tower of the Hand.

"Do you think he is ever coming back."

Father answered: "He is not alone there. There are no reports of his death, elsewise we would have heard from the Spider."

The Spider or lord Varys was the spymaster of the king. He was from the Free cities and had a vast spy network. 

Even his sister was loosing hope.

"He is strong."

"It has been a year and it is all the king's fault."

Their father gave her a stern look.

"You must never say so. Not in public or even in private. There are eyes and ears everywhere in the capital."

She was obviously unhappy but we kept eating, when...

A soldier barged in.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself.", said Tywin.

"Apologies, my lord. I am to call all the members of the council to the throne room. The Prince has returned."

That was all that was needed to lift his sister's spirits.

They made their way to Maegor's Holdfast. Everyone was there. Like the day he left. And Jaehaerys entered, alongside the people who left with him. They were wearing the same clothes as the ones they wore before leaving. The prince looked proud as usual. There was scar on his face, running from his cheek to his throat. It seemed recent. He also carried a large, long object, covered in cloth.

Could he have actually succeeded? Nobody expected him to win his father's game. No one. Well, Cersei did, but recently she had her doubts.

The King spoke:

"Well, well, well, look who is here! My spare son has returned, failure in hand no doubt. Come and accept your punishment son....."

At that moment, all the smiles fell. Everybody froze. The prince unsheathed the object in his hand. A bastard sword, he held it in one hand. A sheath made of dragonbone. The blade - Valyrian steel. The hilt - onyx-black, shaped like a dragon in flight, a ruby at the bottom.

That was it.

The prince spoke:

"Your Grace, family, friends, others.", the prince announced. "I present to you my new blade - The Sword of Kings - **Blackfyre**.

* * *

**Red Keep, King's Landing**

Ah, how far have they come?

\-----------------------------------------

_Somewhere in the Disputed lands - 277 AC_

_"Are you sure about this, Jae?", asked Robert. He always liked calling his cousin that. When they were younger, he couldn't pronounce his name properly and since then has been calling him Jae._

_"Yes, cousin. We found it. In the hands of Myles Toyne.", answered Jaehaerys._

_"Ser Myles Toyne. He is a knight remember? They call him Blackheart. Why do you think that is?", asked ser Oswell in his usual sarcastic grim tone._

_"Because of his sigil.", answered Jae. _

_"Jokes aside, my prince, Toyne must be a skilled fighter. And he must be for leading the Golden company.", said ser Oswell._

_"Will you truly fight me, boy?", suddenly interrupted him the captain-general. "You could still give up, you know."_

_The men laughed with their leader at the young prince._

_"Oh, is big old scary Blackheart, afraid of me?", retorted Jae. _

_"Might be." added Robert. "My cousin is no coward. Ones he decides he wants something, he gets it. And that today is your sword, Blackfyre."_

_ "Ha, you have balls, kids. Fine by me, but what is to be my reward?", asked Toyne. _

_"Don't tell me you don't want to be the first leader of the Golden company to strike down a Targaryen?!", sarcastically asked Jae._

_"A sword for a life, then. Let's fight.", announced Toyne and the duel began._

_Toyne struck first with great ferocity. A bit unexpected but Jae was prepared. They had spent the better part of an year observing him fight as part of the Company, before revealing their identities and asking for a duel for the sword._

_Toyne was older, stronger and more experienced than Jae, but his cousin had two major advantages._

_One - he was younger and quicker. Toyne was going grey and had gotten slower with age. _

_Two - Jae was trained by the seven knights of the Kingsguard._

_Three hours and countless blows later, they were both pretty exhausted but each refused to submit to the other. _

_They both breathed heavily._

_"Say kid," asked Toyne. " why do you want that sword so badly. You do know its just a sword right. Valyrian steel, rich history. Dying for it. Is it worth it?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"Why? You are a prince and young. You could have a pretty wife and many kids. You have a home unlike us. What more?"_

_That had obviously angered him._

_"What more? I have a mad father for a king. I have an apathetic brother for a future king. This sword. I was sent on a fool's quest. And yet here we are. It is there, in your hand. It is my chance to prove myself."_

_"To whom boy?"_

_"TO WHOM? To my father, to my brother, to everyone who thinks me weak, to all who call me a spare. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LIVE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S SHADOW?"_

_"I do. I think I have finally gotten the measure of you, Jaehaerys Targaryen. I am pretty exhausted. You might even win this. But tell me, what will you do next?"_

_"_ _I will keep on winning. For I am a dragon, ser. And dragons are greedy."_

_"Heh, you indeed are a greedy one. Very well, let's wrap this up."_

_He swung at Jae with all he had. His cousin narrowly managed to avoid him splitting his head in half, gaining a scar on the cheek in the process. Then Jae managed to land a blow to Toyne's armor that made him fall to the ground. _

_Jae pointed the sword to his face._

_"Kill me then.", said Toyne._

_"You seem like a nice guy ser Myles. I don't kill nice people, unless I lack a choice.", said Jae and helped the man to his feet._

_Everybody around them started clapping._

_"You seem to be honorable, too. Are you knight, yet?"_

_"Yes, a month before I came to Essos."_

_"Then I won't have the honor of doing that myself. Here." Toyne presented to Jae the legendary sword. "You have earned it."_

_"Thank you, ser."_

_"Go and shove it in the face of that brother of yours. And remember, there will always be a place for you here."_

_"Thank you. Farewell ser Myles Toyne. I wish you good fortune in the wars to come."_

_"You too, my young friend._

\-----------------------------------------

And now we are here. The shock on the face of Rhaegar was priceless.

"Ser Oswell, is this blade true. Answer me honestly, my KIngsguard!", asked the King.

"Yes, your Grace. The prince fought for it in a duel with its previous holder - ser Myles Toyne, captain-general of the Golden Company. A most fierce duel in which his highness prevailed.", answered ser Oswell.

"You have done well, my son. Behold, my people - a true dragon. His greatness, a mere reflection of my own. My son, I bestow this sword to you to guard our family from without........and within.", said the king to Jae, while looking at Rhaegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what do you think about this chapter. The first time I integrate flashbacks in the story. Post your comments.  
Does Aerys sound mad enough? I mean, bestow him a sword, that Jaehaerys himself found?!  
I also wanted to reveal some of Jaehaerys's true personality.  
And Myles Toyne is supposed to be the commander of the Golden Company around the time of Robert's Rebellion. I will revisit him in the future. Not just in a flashback.


	4. Jaehaerys I | Tywin II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some events of their daily life and a fateful meeting between two ambitious men. Enjoy

**Red Keep, King's Landing**

The Kingsguard was the highest order of knights in Westeros - the most honorable, the most important and the strongest. The last didn't always apply though. Sometimes knights were appointed to it as political favors. Not these ones. Aerys II's kingsguard was the pinnacle of knighthood. And they were Jaehaerys's mentors in swordsmanship. Back in his youth, Rhaegar also trained under them and befriended ser Arthur Dayne. Jaehaerys was determined to surpass him since day one.

"Come on, my prince. Is that all you've got?", asked ser Oswell.

"Hah, it is easy for you to say. You've got me outnumbered three to one. So much for the honor of the Kingsguard, I suppose. Urgh."

Jaehaerys got taken by surprise and fell to the ground due to a surprise blow from ser Jonothor Darry.

"There is no honor on the battlefield, my prince. You could be killed in an epic duel or by a misfired arrow. Death is death. Best learn to cheat better.", said ser Barristan.

"But I did. I just called you dishonorable. You should have fainted from the shock."

"That won't work twice, my prince.", said ser Jonothor while looking at ser Oswell.

"Oi, I was merely pretending, to catch him off guard.", defended himself ser Oswell.

"Then how come you ended up getting caught off guard?"

Everybody laughed. Even Lord Commander Hightower. The sparring was over.

"You are getting better and better, my prince. You could defeat anyone of us in single combat. Though, you should never get overconfident.", said ser Barristan.

"I won't."

"And what about your protégé - the Lannister boy. Oi, Lannister,", shouted ser Oswell, "come here to get your claws clipped."

"Har, har, har.", laughed aloud Robert.

"You too, deer boy."

"I am a stag, not a deer.", exclaimed Robert.

"I don't see the difference."

"That's because you are as blind as a bat."

They kept on laughing for a while before they started sparring, while Jaehaerys sat on the bench next to Cersei.

"You fought very well, my prince." This was the first time they had spoken since he came back.

"Thank you Cersei, and I believe a few years back, I told you to call me by name."

"Sorry, Jaehaerys."

The training yard was more crowded than usual, because the king had demanded that at least two Kingsguard knights guarded every member of the family. Most were here now, because Rhaegar was also sparring, with ser Arthur.

His paranoia had apparently started during Jaehaerys's absence. The king had been held captive by lord Darklyn. If not for ser Barristan, he would have died there. Pity.

Soon enough Jaime and Robert had had enough from the knights kicking their hides and sat down as well.

"How was your great journey? Did you have many adventures? How did you got that scar?", asked Jaime.

"So many questions. Well, the scar I got from my fight with Myles Toyne. But I still won.", he said proudly. Jaehaerys was pretty proud of that fight. "As for adventures, well, we fought in the ranks of the Golden Company for 8 months."

"Aren't they all criminals?", asked Cersei, sounding shocked.

"No, not all, Cersei. Many of them are men of honor. More than half the company is westerosi exiles. Many knights and lords, or descendants of lords. A very interesting crowd."

"So you are the Cersei he mentioned so often?!" Cersei started blushing, much to Jaime's sniggling. Robert shut your mouth, please.

"Define often.", said Jaehaerys while making the physical effort not to blush, too.

"Eight times by my count."

"That is not often."

"Given that you haven't ever talked about girls before, I would say it is."

"The deer speaks true." Not you too ser Oswell. This is treason.

"At least I am not sleeping with whores all the time, while being engaged."

"I am not officially engaged till I travel to the North to meet her. Doesn't count.", retorted Robert.

"Can I see the sword up close?", said Cersei, still blushing. Well done, you defused the situation, my heroine.

"Yes, here." He unsheathed Blackfyre for them to see.

"It is very elegant and elaborate, but I still don't get what all the fuss is about."

"What can a girl understand from a sword?" Suddenly, they were interrupted by Jon Connington, one of Rhaegar's cronies. Cersei's eyes flared, their green looking like wildfire.

"I believe you are mistaken Connington. My brother's ass is in the other direction. Go kiss it."

Their whole company burst into laughter.

"One can expect such foul mouthing from the Dark Dragon."

Yes, Jaehaerys had acquired that nickname from his 'beloved' brother. Not that he could remember the cause of it. He had grown fond of it, however. Just like Toyne had once told him about his own alias: _"Better get stuck with a fearsome one._" And his was. 

"That sword doesn't belong in your hands, but in Rhaegar's."

"Try taking it then." Jaehaerys gave him, what he liked calling, a dragon's glare. He had mastered that skill among the sellswords in Essos, where it is fearsomeness, not name, that mattered.

"My friend speaks true.", suddenly butted in Rhaegar himself. "This is a sword of kings, not of spares."

Jaehaerys was starting to loose patience.

"Finders, keepers, brother. But what can you find, stuck in some musty old book?"

"I have no time for arguments, brother. I shall go now, but this is not finished, yet." They left.

"Pity, I might have given him what he wanted, up both their asses." Crap. "Did I say this out loud?"

"Yes, you did.", said Jaime. 

"Jealousy looks good on him.", added Cersei. 

"Yes, I shall definitely enjoy that. Well, shall we go have some lunch. I am famished."

"Before we go, my father wanted to meet you later, alone. He left this for you."

Secret instructions. Well, well, well.

* * *

**Kingswood**

It was near dusk and it was getting dark. Tywin had purposefully chosen such a time for that fateful conversation. He had hoped to have already grasped Jaehaerys's true personality, but he had to make certain. The prince hid his true feelings too well, except for his contempt for Rhaegar. It was well known that the two didn't get along. The boy had proven his resourcefulness in Essos by recovering that legendary sword. If he accepted Tywin's proposal, then things will change forever.

"Here I am, lord Tywin." The prince appeared. Wearing a dark cloak. Tywin had chosen as a location the Kingswood. He had also sent some of his household guard to watch for spies from afar, so as they themselves wouldn't hear anything. It was risky, but the time was perfect.

"Greetings to you too, my prince."

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Straight to the point, I see. Well, I wanted to ask you an important question?"

"Which is?"

"Would you like to marry my daughter?"

"I expected somewhat more dangerous question."

"I have heard that you liked her."

"Even if that was true, which I will neither confirm nor deny, why would you do so? Because you couldn't marry her to Rhaegar?" So he does like her. Covering up the truth with more important facts. A proper deceiver. What you would expect from someone born in this city.

"That was years ago. I ask now because I have seen your true worth. Rhaegar is the heir, true, but you seem more determined, more ambitious. I like that. I would like to support that."

"My, oh my lord Tywin. What kind of ambition do you see in me?"

"To rule. You have the charisma, like your brother. But more than that. You have more talent than I suspect you know."

"Unlike my family, I am immune to flatterers. Yes, I am indeed interested in marrying Cersei, but I should warn you I don't intend to be anyone's puppet." 

"I hope not, but tell me how about becoming a king?"

At this he fell silent. Tywin's intentions weren't to make Cersei just his bride, but also his queen.

"That sounds a bit treasonous in regards to my firstborn brother."

"You want him as king?"

"Gods, no. Granted he would be safer than my father, but just as useless at administering the realm. He would spent his time concerned with prophecies and other such nonsense rather than rule."

"So you accept then?"

"Yes. But I want details."

"Your father will one day die. Fact. We must make certain that at that time, the Prince of Dragonstone, remains there."

"How?"

"Leave it to me."

"And what then?"

"We proclaim you king."

"Rhaegar will fight. Ones he believes something should be, he will do his best to realize it. He believes he should be king."

"We will fight back. You will have my support obviously. Also the support of your cousin Robert's house and that of the North, through his future marriage. You would have a sizeable support."

"Indeed, but my brother also has many supporters throughout all Westeros."

"Yes, it will be contested. But then again, you have a talent for winning against difficult odds."

"When will the wedding take place?" Well, someone's in a hurry.

"Soon enough. I shall convince Aerys to accept. In return for his blessing, I shall fund the restoration of your seat - Summerhall. We could turn it into your own court to meet with potential allies. It is, after all, close to the Reach. You should reside there after the wedding, until the time comes."

"You are thinking of everything it seems. My father has always lamented over that castle."

"It is all highly hypothetical at this early stage though, there might be other opportunities along the way."

"Indeed."

"We should be cautious though. I believe your brother is getting impatient."

"Why?"

"Just a suspicion. There are rumors that the prince intends to organize a tourney, where most of the nobility in Westeros will be invited. A great chance to plot."

"A chance that could be seized by both of us." He indeed is cunning. "Very well. If that is all, I shall take my leave. Good night, lord Tywin."

It seems that I was right about him.


	5. Cersei III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you engage two people when one of the fathers is a madman?

**Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands**

Her father had told her late at night. Apparently, he had talked with the prince and he had agreed. Cersei was to marry to Jaehaerys. Cersei hasn't been this excited since, well, she was promised to marry Rhaegar. 

She probably shouldn't say that to him. Cersei wasn't stupid. She knew of the enmity between the two sons of Aerys II. An enmity that the king was all to eager to increase.

Now, all that was left was for them to make it official, meaning they needed said king to agree. That was not something, she was excited about. The man thrived on the misery of others.

Well, it will all happen tomorrow. Tomorrow, her father will talk to the king.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"My lady, may I enter?"

It was Jaehaerys. "Of course, Jaehaerys."

He came in. Alone. And sat next to her, his beautiful purple eyes looking directly in hers.

"Have you heard?"

"Indeed.", said Cersei, trying not to sound too excited. "We are to be married."

"Would you like that?"

"Of course, I mean, I would love to." What was she supposed to say? That was unexpected.

"I would love that, too. I believe that you and I will be very happy together.", he said, somewhat shakily. "As my delicate cousin suggested, you are the first woman I take an interest in. Most women I have seen are usually boring, plain or have rather obvious intention, towards my brother, mostly."

"Any feelings I had for your brother, died the night we met." It was a fact.

"I know, I was there. Look, I know that such promises cannot be easily believed, but I promise that I would always be faithful to you. You would not be just my wife, but to me, my equal. And my queen. And who knows, maybe one day..."

He moved his lips closer to her ear: "queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"I have every intention not to spend my life as a simple spare. I will take what I want. And I want you, my lady. You and the Seven Kingdoms. I am a dragon, after all, and dragons are greedy creatures."

He kissed her on the lips, a deep kiss. Cersei liked it, she really did. The first time someone was so intimate with her. Yes, my dragon, I am all yours. And so will be all that you desire. He wasn't the perfect prince, but the perfect king. The Dark Dragon shall possess all that was in the light. 

She was ready to give herself to him right there and then but...

"As much as I believe we both are ready for this, I am afraid I am a bit of a traditionalist. As cruel as that may be for both of us, I would like to wait for until after we are engaged."

"And not for the wedding night?!", she asked mischievously. Even in front of her prince, she still was quite confident in her looks.

"Do you think either of us will be able to wait that long?", he countered.

She kissed him in turn. No, they wouldn't. 

After that he left. It was time for her to sleep. Not that she could get much sleep, though. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, all her worries destroyed by his passion and his words. He was honest, she knew. Her parents had taught her how to know when someone lied to her. He was honest, her prince would be her perfect husband.

Tomorrow became today. After breakfast, she and her father were both summoned to the throne room. There were only four other people there: the king, ser Gerold Hightower, ser Barristan Selmy and Jaehaerys.

"You wanted to speak to me Tywin and here I am, see how generous your king is with his servants, by giving them his valuable time." 

"Thank you, your Grace.", said her father in his normal way, surrendering none of his true feelings for the man.

"Well, speak then."

"I ask that you betroth your son, the prince Jaehaerys, to my daughter, Cersei. As a gift to your family, I intend to fund the restoration and even expansion of Summerhall."

"I see, a great gift indeed. My family had lost that castle years ago. Very well, he is only a spare after all. Fit to marry my servants daughter. See, how generous I am to you my son. First a great sword and now a wife."

"Yes, thank you, your Grace. You are so generous to me. I am very grateful."

"Grateful?! You shouldn't be grateful. I am selling you to that greedy family for a castle." Greedy, how dare he?!

"I am thankful that I can serve my family, by providing our house with more members, father."

"Yes, yes, you should be grateful for the honor I am bestowing you. Tywin, I want the reconstruction of the castle to begin immediately. Make it as glorious as possible. I want it to eclipse in beauty any castle in the Stormlands. Let these people there have a constant reminder of their king's greatness."

"At once, your Grace. Construction can begin in three weeks time."

"That soon?! Very well. The wedding shall be conducted at the end of it. If I am pleased with the result, that is."

"It shall be completed in one year, your Grace. I shall make certain the builders work tirelessly."

"So should you. Now begone, all of you. Do not waste your king's time any further. My kingdoms need me." 

Your kingdoms need my future husband, not you mindless old fool. Still, that was it. She was now betrothed to her beloved Jaehaerys.

That evening, her betrothed and her family were all dining together at the Tower of the Hand. A dragon in a lion's den.

"I must admit, you know how to manipulate my father.", Jaehaerys complimented father.

"So do you." her father returned the compliment. 

"So, when will the wedding take place?", asked Jaime, the only person who wasn't there.

"After Summerhall has been rebuilt. I intend to make it greater than it ever was. After the wedding, the three of you will take residence there." 

Great, we wouldn't have to stand in the presence of the king and Rhaegar, but in our own castle.

"Me too. But why?", asked Jaime.

"Because, it is close to the Reach and I intend that you find yourself a bride from there. We would need an alliance with the Reach for what is to come." Her father spoke in code, but by now they all knew what his plans were - to sit Jaehaerys upon the Iron Throne.

"I see."

"Oh, come on, chin up. You will have to marry someone, eventually.", tried to encourage him Jaehaerys. You will, Jaime. You better not fail us.

"But I still don't get it. Rhaegar is the eldest.", kept on asking Jaime. Silly him.

"So?"

"To get what you want, wouldn't you have to..."

"Not necessarily. There are many ways to deal with that problem. I am more concerned with that tourney. Today it was announced."

"The Tourney at Harrenhall? What of it?", asked Jaime.

"It is the perfect place for gathering support. We suspect Rhaegar is plotting revolt against Aerys. He can recruit support there."

"What would we do?", asked Cersei. They couldn't let Rhaegar do that.

"We will attend. And see for ourselves how that could benefit us. Two can play that game and for all his charisma, Rhaegar has as much knowledge of politics as does father. Plus, if we could expose Rhaegar's plot to father, we will be able to rid ourselves of him." 

"And if we can't? You all understand what that means, once Aerys dies, right?", asked father.

"Yes." , answered Cersei. "War."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that my Jaehaerys and Cersei will be like Frank and Claire Underwood from "House Of Cards", only they wouldn't be a dysfunctional couple. Jaehaerys really has found his soulmate in Cersei.  
My Cersei is just as determined and tough as show Cersei, only mine isn't a loveless, hateful bitch. Just as ruthless though.  
What do you think?


	6. Jaehaerys II | Robert II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tourney at Harrenhall begins. It will span several chapters. Enjoy:-)
> 
> PS: I am speeding up my timeline a bit and messing with events. I know, but lets be fair - the timeline has been my own plaything since chapter 1:-)

**Red Keep, King's Landing - 279 AC**

It had been 10 months since Robert left for Winterfell. Apparently, it has been agreed that he was to properly meet his fiancée - Lyanna Stark - there.

Jaehaerys was not jealous of his cousin. While the Prince of Summerhall's engagement to Cersei Lannister, the most beautiful woman in the world, has been finalized, Robert's wasn't. Apparently the arrangement signed by his father, lord Steffon Baratheon, was to be formalized only if the bride to be liked Robert. It was a condition insisted upon by the lord of Winterfell. A good father, then. Jaehaerys had no experience dealing with such people. Tywin Lannister could pass for one, though his love for his children went hand in hand with his family ambitions.

Anyways, the warden of the North and his daughter would have to approve of Robert, meaning the Heir to Storm's End had to use all of his charisma in order for them to ignore his old habits. Robert wasn't a sot, like Connington, who would one day be his vassal, had said. Robert just liked having fun. He could change though, for the right reasons, so Jaehaerys believed in his cousin. Still, it wouldn't be easy for him. After all, Robert's reputation isn't all good.

Summerhall's reconstruction was going rather well. Much of the castle was already restored and even expanded upon. Lord Tywin had also started building defenses around it, including some very thick walls. The original castle had none, as it was built as more of a symbol of peace, than a fortress. When asked by the king, lord Tywin had explained it was for the purpose of fearsomeness. Father had quickly agreed, not suspecting at all the ulterior motives.

In a few months, the castle would be completed. Maybe even earlier than what his good-father had predicted. That was great. The sooner it was finished, the sooner he would go live there with Cersei. And the best part - no seeing father and brother.

Rhaegar's wife, princess Elia Martell had recently given him a daughter and now Jaehaerys had both a nephew and a niece - Aegon and Rhaenys. As much as Jaehaerys loathed his brother, those two were too adorable to hate. He loved them as much as he loved his younger brother Viserys.

His elder brother didn't spend much time with them though. Still obsessed with his prophecies. No time for children and wives and all.

Father wasn't all too pleased with Rhaegar's children. He said and I quote: "They smell Dornish."

Grandfather of the year.

Today, the court was leaving for Harrenhall. The tourney would start in two weeks time, about as much time as it would take to reach the place.

The tournament, apart from entertaining the people, had three different purposes for each member of the royal family:

Apparently, Rhaegar intended to meet with all the lords of the country. Tywin suspected he was looking for allies in overthrowing father. That was a problem for Jaehaerys's ambitions. He was still wondering what to do about that.

Aerys II was to go there, too. For the first time in years, father was about to leave the Red Keep. To remind the people of their king's magnificence. I wonder about their reaction when they see how their king looks like: he was in his late forties, but he looked at least 10 years older. His hair was long and unkept, going grey from dirt. His nails were cracked, yellow and nine inches long The reason for that was that after his brief captivity in Duskendale, during Jaehaerys's absence, he had grown paranoid and refused any blade in his presence, except for the Kingsguard's. Was he going there to keep an eye on Rhaegar, too?

And the Dark Dragon himself, well, he had to go, keep an eye on things. See, who does what. Everyone else was going anyways.  
Jaehaerys was thinking of participating in the melee, though he hadn't decided yet.

The Prince of Summerhall had just finished packing his bags, when the master of whisperers entered.

"Lord Varys, to what do I owe your presence?"

"I wanted to talk with you, my prince." Talking with this guy was not a clever idea. Any word said in his presence could be used against you. Plus, he seemed loyal to father, which was a problem.

"About what?"

"About the tourney. What do you think of it?"

"Feasts, jousting, melee, archery. What else do you expect?"

"Plotting, conspiracies...."

"Why would you think so lord Varys?"

"Because I have eyes everywhere. You best just accept it. I know that your brother is planning to use it as an excuse to meet with some of the most powerful men in the country. And I know that you know that, too. See, what I don't know is what do you want?"

"To ensure the continuing prosperity of House Targaryen." It was the truth. Though, one could be forgiven for having different ideas about how to do that.

"Aha. I am certain your father would be pleased with this. Though, who knows what do you truly mean, my prince."

"And what do you think I mean, lord Varys?"

"Does it need saying? Best not, I think." 

He knows, or suspects. What to do? What? Of course, he suspects. Still, if he would have said something to father, he would have done so by now. So...he wants something else.

"Whose side are you on, my lord?"

"You know, I am a lord of nothing, save for my little birds, that is. No one is under obligation to call me lord."

"That was not an answer."

"On the right side.", he said plainly.

"And whose side is that?"

"You will know, soon enough. In the meantime, a small advice, my prince - Do not drink too deeply!"

That was cryptic.

Before he could ask more, Varys had left. Was the reason that man has said nothing to father, because he was my ally, or... ???

Jaehaerys didn't know. But he would have to be careful. The game was getting serious sooner than anticipated.

* * *

**Harrenhall, Riverlands**

Robert and the Starks had arrived at Harrenhall earlier today. 

The castle was incredible. Much of it was damaged by dragon fire, but it still was magnificent. The castle was monstrously large. Large enough to accommodate hundreds of thousands of people. It was as large as a small city. Robert supposed that every nobleman in the kingdoms could be comfortably settled here. He could almost imagine how empty that castle must be most of the time. There were five monstrously tall towers with equally monstrous curtain walls. The Whents used only the lower thirds of two of the towers and the rooms they received, while large and comfortable, were obviously not inhabited usually. Their hosts had made great attempts to make them as presentable as possible.

At Winterfell, he had met the Starks.

His betrothed - Lyanna, was a wild beauty, slim of frame, brown hair, long face and those grey eyes she shares with her kin. She was beautiful on the outside, true, but there was also iron underneath. He had learned that, after spending months with her. She could also outride him on a horse and was just as good at hunting as her brothers were. He was already in love with the she-wolf.

Brandon, the eldest sibling, was already a friend of his. He was called the wild wolf by Lyanna and with a good reason. He resembled Robert in many ways, especially his old habits, which for Lyanna's sake, he had started to abandon. Nowadays, Robert drank less and whored not.

And Ned, well, they knew each other from Robert's days in the Eyrie as a ward of lord Arryn. They were best of friends, as close as brothers. Much closer than his own brothers at least. Robert's brothers were two - Stannis and Renly. Renly was too young and Stannis was as dull as a rock. Not proper brothers. Robert's closest family, his age, was Jae.

Today, the royal party was arriving. 

They consisted of the king, lord Tywin, the two princes and many other notables from the capital. Almost the entire court. The party was preceded by many men-at-arms, some bearing the Targaryen banner. Behind them were the king, Rhaegar and Jae, in that order. After them were several fancy carriages, surrounded by many horsemen, bearing the standards of the people whose carriages they guarded. Amongst the visible notables, riding horses, were lord Tywin and Jaime. Five Kingsguard knights, bearing their pure white armor, were also there, guarding the royals.

Of course there was clapping from their side for the arriving royal family. 

For Rhaegar were the loudest, he was the crown prince after all.

For Jae were almost as equally loud, though mostly coming from his side, the Westermen and Stormlords already here. The Westermen probably because Jae was soon to marry their liege's daughter and the stormlords, because Jae was a regular sight at the Stormlands, coming to visit Storm's End in particular. The Starks didn't clap much.

The clapping for the king was the first, but also the most awkward one. Everybody was quite shocked by the king's appearance. That shock lasted for no more than a moment but still, the king was hideous, even worse than he had been since last Robert saw him. His hair was long and unkept, the nails looked like long yellowish serpents, the beard long and unkept like his hair. He was positively disgusting, but was still the king. He was owed respect. And everyone was aware of his reputation. A few years back, ser Ilyn Payne, captain of lord Tywin's guard, had spoken about the Hand of the King being the true power in Westeros and had lost his tongue for it. So the people here sat on theirs.

Aerys of House Targaryen, the Second of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, addressed them:

"Greetings, my people. Your king has most graciously decided to give you some time to bask in his kingly presence. Rejoice!"

After his not so humble greetings, Aerys didn't waste much time and left to talk with lord Walter Whent, the lord of Harrenhall.

Meanwhile, Jae went to one of the carriages and helped a certain Lannister beauty to climb off of it. It seems that Robert was not the only one pleased with his wedding prospects. It was obvious by the way they looked in each other's eyes.

Soon enough, they were approached by the dragon and the lioness, walking hand in hand. 

"Well, well, well, it seems that you travel in good company, cousin.", said Jae.

"I am happy to meet you, too Robert, lords and ladies of house Stark. I am Cersei Lannister.", said Cersei. She had become more communicative, since last he saw her. Jae was a positive influence. Who knew?

"Pleasure is ours my lady, my prince.", spoke for all of them lord Rickard Stark, the lord of Winterfell. "I am Rickard Stark, lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. These are my children - Brandon, Eddard and Lyanna."

"Well, enough with the greetings. We shall obviously spend some time together, so no need to be so formal. And you, lady Lyanna, shall marry my cousin soon, which also makes you all my cousins, in a way...I suppose. Family, in one word."

That statement of Jae's was taken aback by the patriarch of House Stark, but everyone seemed happy with it. The Starks didn't spend much time in the south, so they were used to feel like outsiders her, from what Lyanna had told him. Jae was making an effort to make them feel at home. And it was working.

"We thank you, Jae.", Brandon addressed him in a manner that surprised everyone here. "I always thought that you would be a stuck up royal prick, but it seems I would have to reevaluate my view on House Targaryen."

"Brandon.", lord Rickard reacted at his son's words.

"No, no, it is quite alright. You know that Robert is the one who first called me that. When we were little, he couldn't even pronounce my name. He cried, I laughed and in the end he started calling me Jae." Lyanna chuckled, having fun at Robert's expense. "As to your reevaluation about my here present kin, Brandon Stark, you need to do that for me only, I think."

"I shall remember that.", said Brandon.

"So, lady Lyanna, how do you find my cousin?" That was expected.

"Too early to say, but I believe we are starting rather well." Well, at least that's something. She was a harsh one.

"Good, I am glad. He is a good man, you know. Would be a great husband, if his wife can leash him well enough." 

"Oi, stop having fun at my expense cousin!", responded finally Robert. 

"I shall remember that well, my prince." It seems that I am but completely ignored.

"Please, call me Jae. All my friends do. Well, I hope to talk with you all again, but for now, please excuse us. We should rest a bit after the long journey."

And so they left for their quarters, hand in hand, the dragon and the lioness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that Robert's parents should be dead by now, but I am not a cruel man, they still live. Watching helplessly as one's parents die in a storm sounds too cruel to me. Though they won't play much of a role in the story, along with Stannis and Renly. I just don't think they fit anywhere. For now. We will see how things go.  
Enjoyed the chapter, I hope.


	7. Lyanna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna Stark getting introduced to courtly politics.

**Harrenhall, Riverlands**

Harrenhall was true to its reputation - creepy and monstrously large. Lyanna had taken a tour around the castle, or parts of it. House Whent didn't and couldn't really used it properly. Why would Harren the Black build such a gigantic castle. Was he planning to house all the Ironborn here? Or was he just a megalomaniac?

Possibly both.

Most of the castle was clearly unused. Even with all those guests here, there was still a lot of empty space. The tallest parts of the towers were the creepiest. Lyanna could swear that she heard strange noises in the Kingspyre Tower. The ghosts of Harren and his sons.

Her own guest chamber were in that same tower. The lower floors, thankfully. Unlike many other chambers here, hers wasn't damp. It was just as large though. Larger than her own bedchamber at Winterfell. 

Well, she would stay here for at least a week. And she was not alone - her pack, her family, is with her. Shy Ned, wild Brandon and her father. And all the Northmen, who had come here to fight in the Great Tournament.

It was the first time Lyanna had crossed the Neck and was in a place different from the North. Recently, she had met so many new people.

First, there was her future husband, Robert Baratheon. He had the reputation of a drunkard and a whoremonger. She was glad to see that, at least in Winterfell, he had showed no such behavior. He was fun to be around and she was slowly growing fond of him. Not that she was blind though, mind you. She was certain that his bad reputation had some credibility, so she was still cautious around him. She was not going to let herself fancy him, until she was certain that whatever bad habits he had, were completely erased. He was charming, that was beyond the shadow of a doubt. He had easily befriended Robert and had been a close friend of Ned, from their time as wards of lord Jon Arryn.

Then there was the royal family:

The king was hideous, plain and simple. Arrogant, too. Mostly hideous, with his long yellow nails and his unkept hair and beard;

The crown prince was very handsome, but something inside her was telling her that he was bad news. She couldn't explain this feeling, but she decided to stay away from him. He was giving her strange looks and that was unsettling;

The other prince, Jaehaerys, was different altogether. He was a bit less handsome than his elder brother, but he seemed nicer. He had greeted them her and even said they would be family, through her marriage to Robert. Unlike almost everyone around here, he was courteous and nice with the Starks. She appreciated that. They all did. He often sat at their table when not with his betrothed's family.

Lady Cersei also seemed nice, but she wasn't as social as he was. She occasionally talked with Lyanna though as well as princess Elia Martell, the wife of Rheagar. For some reason though, Elia didn't speak much with Lyanna, even occasionally giving her chilly looks.

There was also lord Hoster Tully, who was the father of Catelyn Tully, betrothed of Brandon. He had a great sense of humor. Catelyn wasn't here though.

The castle was full of nobles from all over the Seven Kingdoms. All competing in the tourney. 

It consisted of feasts and different competitions. Yesterday, the archery competition was completed. Some Reach knight had won. No one she knew. 

Today was going to be the melee. From what she knew, that was the bloodiest one. A bunch of knights butchering each other. Prince Jaehaerys was going to fight in it. So as not to have the two princes fight each other, the master of the games had wisely made it so that, prince Rhaegar wouldn't fight in the melee, but in the jousts, whereas Jaehaerys wouldn't. The enmity between the two of them was rather well known.

Given that the whole royal court was here, Lyanna and the other Starks were learning a lot of things.

Both princes had their own followings.

Rhaegar's consisted of several petty lords, all of them seemed like glory hounds, hoping to absorb some of the prince's influence and fame. The Martells and other Dornish houses were also supporting him. 

Jaehaerys's consisted of the lord hand and the rest of the Lannisters, his cousin, her betrothed, the Westerlanders and most Stormlands houses and several others.

The rest of the court were mostly sycophants who used the king's madness to their own benefit. 

That was what King's Landing were - a nest of schemers. 

Almost everybody who came from the capital believed that as soon as the king died, there will be a war between the two factions for who would sit the Iron Throne. Nobody believed that Jaehaerys would simply let his eldest brother become king with no opposition. She had seen the scorn in his eyes, whenever the crown prince was mentioned.

And the worst was that the king, for some perverted reason, was supporting and even encouraging their feuding. 

Somehow, she felt that her family would also get dragged in the conflict to come.

Lyanna didn't fear that, though. She was a wolf, not a sheep.

Currently, she was eating her breakfast on the table, where most of the northerners here were gathered.

"My, my. This seems to be quite the gathering of snakes.", quipped Brandon.

"Indeed it is.", said father. "We must stay alert for our pack is surrounded by snakes."

"Are you going to participate in the melee Brandon?", asked Ned.

"You bet! What about you?"

"No, I don't want to beat you by accident.", cleverly retorted Ned.

"Ha. As if that is ever going to happen."

The tourney was halfway through and the melee began. As savage as it was, it obviously showed some warrior skills. Her brother and the prince had defeated an equal number of opponents and had been declared joint victors, mostly because either of them could not fight any longer. Still, it was epic. Even Lyanna had to admit it.

"You are really good with that Valyrian steel sword, my prince.", commended him Brandon.

"Thank you.", replied Jaehaerys. "You are not pretty bad yourself. Given my opponents, I was not expecting much resistance."

"Nah, you are a natural. I want you to teach me some of your moves later."

"No problem. Whenever, you want."

Afterwards there was the feast, greater than all the others. In the Hall of the Hundred Hearths, all the noble guests were gathered. The royals were scattered, each with his own allies and supporters. Jaehaerys, the Lannisters and Robert were all sitting on the table next to the Stark's. Everybody was discussing the melee, lavishing praises on their own champions.

"Har, har. You should've seen yourself cousin. You killed it, literally.", jovially praised Robert.

"Well, some participants just had run out of luck. That is all." retorted the prince of Summerhall.

"Robert speaks true. You fought like the Warrior himself.", Cersei complimented her betrothed.

"Indeed. Pity I couldn't last longer.", Jaime Lannister said.

"O come on Jaime. You were one of the last people to fall defeated. You should be proud of yourself. That is a great achievement."

"Indeed it is.", complimented him lord Tywin. Making his father proud visibly brightened Jaime's mood.

"Oi, and how was I? I won too, you know.", complained half jokingly her eldest brother.

"You both fought very well. We weren't blind.", said Lyanna in order to defuse the situation. Brandon could get very troublesome, if he got drunk.

Suddenly something happened to the Second prince. He had taken a single sip of his wine cup and started looking dizzy. It was odd, for the prince apparently rarely drank wine of any kind. 

"Are you alright, my love?", asked Cersei with real concern in her eyes. "Jae!"

Prince Jaehaerys fainted. And a great panic was caused in the Hall of the Hundred Hearths, as the word poison slipped through the mouths of the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know. Such a cliffhanger. Don't worry. You will all know what happens, next chapter.


	8. Jaehaerys III

**Harrenhall, Riverlands**

The darkness. That was all Jaehaerys could see. Darkness as far as the eye could see.

Was he dead?

What happened?

Last thing he remembers was taking a sip from his wine cup. Jaehaerys wasn't a man who liked wine. Most people did, but he didn't. He never liked the taste of ale or any type of wine. He drank only out of courtesy and never more than a sip or two.

Was there something in the wine?

Poison, maybe.

NO. I will wake up, you hear me?!

**"I hear you, but why should I let you?"**

Who is this?

**"The living call me by many names. And I have many faces, too. The name by which, I might be more familiar to you is The Stranger."**

So I am talking to the Avatar of Death itself?! Who is made of pure darkness?!

**"There are so many ways to die, young one. Too many to count. Would it make you feel better if I appeared to you in the form of a man on fire, a man with a lion's head or a black goat?"**

The goat would be funny. I take it, my time among the living isn't over yet, is it?

**"Why do you think so?"**

If I was dead, truly dead, then why talk with me?

**"Why indeed? Maybe because the world of the living is not done with you yet. Maybe, because I need you to protect my interest as my chosen one?!"**

What interests would death have?

**"To make it so that death continues. Agree to it, become my chosen one. Become my champion and I will make it so that you can die only after your purpose is over?"**

Fine, I agree. I have a woman waiting for me and seven kingdoms I plan to one day claim. I never expected to gain Death itself as an ally, but that's good, I figure.

**"Very well. Listen now. In a few decades, an aberration of nature shall awaken beyond the Wall. It wants to kill all life and turn it into wights, being neither living nor dead."**

The White Walkers?! They are fairy tales told to kids to make them docile.

**"They are also called the Others. Some people in the past have also foolishly believed them to be my servants, but they are not. They were created long ago. Them and their creations can only be killed by fire, dragonglass and swords like yours. You need to prepare for that. Be the prince that was promised. Or the King if you wish. If these things win, there will be no more death. I cannot allow that."**

That is a lot to take in. So what you are saying is that you will make it so that I don't die until I win your war against these terrible creatures?! Very well. But why tell me now? Why me?

**"Because currently you are in the space between life and death. Because you have the arrogance and audacity to defy the challenges that life throws at you. My previous champion, a man called Azor Ahai, was too weak to destroy them permanently, but you can. I can see it. You are born for it, you have the strength for it. You have the will to destroy all who stand in your way. Destroy the Others. Destroy them my champion. Destroy all that stand in the way of your ultimate destiny."**

I shall win, Death. I shall fight for life itself. And you, I suppose.

**"I knew I was right about you. All I told you has seared into your very soul. You know all this to be true. And yet, you have no fear of them. You see them merely as an enemy to be destroyed. Arise then, my destroyer. Arise** **my Dragon. ARISE!"**

"He is waking up. Look, his eyes are opening.", a familiar voice was saying, while all the darkness was dispersing and he was back in his bed chambers in Harrenhall.

Was this all real, or a dream? Was that being/nothingness right about him? Maybe, I am a destroyer. And I shall do a lot of destroying soon enough. But that war, Death spoke of, will happen in decades. First he had to win another. The Iron Throne.  
He will have it. He was never more certain about it.

I shall destroy my enemies. Starting with whoever poisoned me.

"Impossible, it is a miracle.", exclaimed the master of Harrenhall.

"What happened?", asked Jaehaerys, still struggling to speak.

"You have been poisoned my love. They all said you will die, but it seems they were wrong. I am so glad you are okay." So was he.

"You were poisoned with Demon's dance, judging by your symptoms, my prince. You have been unconscious all night, struggling in pain and yet, you have mysteriously recovered. It is unprecedented. You are the first person to survive this poison."

"Don't sound so surprised. My cousin can scare even death itself." Or ally with it, thought Jaehaerys as he was listening to Robert's joyous laughter.

Apart from them, in the room were also Jaime and, surprisingly enough, lord Varys. He needed to have a word with him.

"My dear.", he addressed Cersei, "All of you, can you leave me alone now? Except you, lord Varys. I would like to ask you something."

"Can't imagine what, my prince." That man's nonchalant way of talking was truly annoying.

Cersei looked concerned. "Are you sure it is safe?", she said, eyeing Varys.

"Of course. Robert, Jaime, can I count on you to kill the Spider, if something happens to me?", asked them he with sarcasm.

"Of course, cousin. Come now, lions. Let's leave him.", he had no doubt Robert had taken it literally. 

They all left, including the maester, after Jaehaerys gave him a stern look.

"What do you know?", he asked directly. The Spider certainly knew something.

"I warned you in the capital, didn't I. Luckily you remembered not to drink too deeply. Somehow you didn't die."

"Oh, I did. I just decide not to remain dead." He enjoyed the look of puzzlement in the eunuch's eyes.

"One of my little birds told me, that a certain noble bought a vile of the poison, known as Demon's dance, from a merchant hailing from Myr. This happened in the capital, just before you left for the tourney. I suspected that you might be the target, given the noble in question."

Jaehaerys was angry. He wanted to destroy that person. It was only natural that he make certain that whoever tried to kill him be repaid in kind. 

"Who?"

"What would you do to the man, who tried to poison you?"

"Nothing good."

"I can imagine.", responded the Spider nonchalantly.

"Well, who was it?"

"Jon Connington. But whether he did it on Rhaegar's orders, I do not know.", the Spider answered.

Oh, but he will learn. Jaehaerys was many things, but forgiving he was not. Jon Connington will scream for this. And then comes Rhaegar's turn. Jaehaerys didn't believe that his brother knew nothing of the actions of his closest associate.

"Whose side are you on, lord Varys?"

"I told you before, didn't I? The right side, the winning side. Yours...." He came closer and whispered in his ear. "Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, the Third of Your Name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is me including some magic. And white walkers. Though, they will not appear for many chapters. They are more like the endgame after the endgame. Still, what do you think of all this?
> 
> Next - Jaehaerys is out for blood. No one's safe.


	9. The Falling Griffin | Tywin III

**Harrenhall, Riverlands**

How has it come to this?

\-----------------------------------------

_"Lord Jon Connington, I, Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Summerhall, accuse you of attempting to murder me with poison!"_

_The whole hall was in uproar. Many were speaking out in defense of Jon, whereas even more were calling for his head._

_"What proof do you have to support these insane accusations?", asked Jon after finally gaining the courage to speak._

_"Here is my living proof.", said Jaehaerys, while a few guards dragged in a servant, obviously roughed up. Jon knew the boy. Not by name, but by face. That was the boy he bribed to pour the poison into Jaehaerys's wine. He never told the boy it was a poison and had given him 10 gold dragons for his services. Told him it was a prank. He had thought that after the Dark Dragon died, the boy wouldn't dare speak about it, for fear of death. But it had all come to naught. That damned man was still alive. And he was in trouble. His beloved prince's reputation, too. That monster wouldn't stop with just him _

_The young lord of Griffin's Roost knew what he had to do._

_"I am innocent of these slanderous accusations and I shall prove it. I demand a trial by combat to swiftly clear my name of these accusations.", shouted Jon with all the strange he could muster._

_This was it. He could save his beloved prince from that monster. He would kill him and none can blame him. Jon knew that monster would want to fight himself. He was overconfident. _

_But that smile on his face, told him that it wouldn't be so simple._

_"I accept. I shall kill...I mean duel you, tonight."_

_That arrogant monster._

\----------------------------------------

The evening came faster than he wanted. The whole day the castle was buzzing with anticipation. So was Jon's head. The prince was good with a blade, he knew. But Jon would prevail. He had to. For his prince. For Rhaegar.

He loved the Prince of Dragonstone. More than a man should love a fellow man. He knew many would think it sinful, but Jon cared not. He loved him, even though Rhaegar never returned his affection. 

Maybe for killing that beast, Rhaegar would show him affection. Maybe. A fool's dream, but Jon would do whatever it took. Jon knew his prince cared not for his bride. He had children by her, his heirs, but Rhaegar didn't show them love.

Not because Rhaegar was heartless, like that fiend claims. 

"If you prevail, then it was your destiny to slay him. That is doing the god's work.", had told him Rhaegar.

His prince was showing him his support, in his own way.

And so he was in the arena. It was the place where the melee took place. The melee, where Jon's opponent had won against many warriors, Jon included. Well, not tonight.

Jon was wearing good armor, expensive and strong, in the colors of his house. He would fight with a great-sword. It was a style sacrificing speed for strength and durability. It was nowhere near ideal, but he needed to. The spare prince was fighting with a light, but obviously well made black armor, a small shield with a sharp edge in his left hand and Blackfyre in his right. That sword belongs to Rhaegar and Jon would pry it from the spare's dead hands and gift it to his prince.

Jon was fighting under the banner of house Connington, while Jaehaerys was fighting under the Targaryen banner.

Everyone in the castle was out to watch the duel. Vultures, watch as I slay that monster.

Lord Walter Whent announced: 

"Today, lord Jon Connington stands accused of attempted murder, by the means of poison. His accuser, the man who survived the assassination attempt, prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. May the Old Gods and the New, grant victory to the one who is right."

That's what a trial by combat was. Two people hack each other to pieces to prove who is right, allegedly the winner would be helped by the Gods. Tells you something about the Gods.

"May the fighting, begin.", announced lord Whent and the duel began.

Jon slowly closed in on his opponent. There was no point in wasting stamina on running with that heavy armor and that big sword. The spare was faster and tiring himself out would not help him win. 

Jaehaerys, on the other hand, took a fighting stance and awaited Jon. You shall not wait for your death, too long, thought Jon.

When Jon closed in on the second prince, he gave him a heavy blow. The prince's helmet was light and Jon thought that blow would split his skull on hit. But it never got the chance, for Jaehaerys dodged and kept dancing around him.

"Grrrrr, fight me.", roared Jon and swung several more times. He managed to clash blades with him twice and missed two more times.

This isn't good. Jon was staring to get tired. He shouldn't have bet on a heavy armor. One of the advantages of Valyrian steel was that it was much lighter than ordinary steel, but until today, he never suspected just how much. Blackfyre was a bastard sword and yet Jaehaerys was swinging it as if it was a short sword. 

"As you wish." The second prince swung at him this time, Jon too tired to dodge properly or to block in time. His sword hand was struck, the sword piercing through the armor and cutting at his wrist. It wasn't too serious, but it stung a lot. HIs hand hurt, but he couldn't show it.

"That's nothing. I shall kill you." Jon regained his footing and swung at him again, but the prince blocked with his shield.

"You failed once and you will fail again. A failure is a failure, after all.", he replied coldly and used his sword to strike him at his sword hand, again, by spinning himself in reverse. Jon dropped his sword, that was not good.

Jon tried to take it back, but Jaehaerys kicked him in the head. The pain was great. His head was ringing as if he was kicked by a horse. 

The prince hacked him again and again, just for the pleasure of it. He removed Jon's helm and leaned in to whisper:

"Look at the tribune. See, your precious prince does not care that you are about to die. He has no heart."

"That's a lie.", Jon managed to mumble out.

"No, it isn't. But do not worry. One day, it will be sooner than you think, you will be able to ask him again. In the Afterlife."

"NO.", Jon managed to shriek.

"But I will spare your miserable life, if you tell me: Did Rhaegar order you to poison me?"

"No, I did it for my prince. You are a monster and you must burn in the seven hells. You must die.", he spat out, more blood than spit. He admitted, proudly.

"Then, die."

Blackfyre closed in on Jon's mouth, sheathing itself in his lips, then throat and stomach, slowly and agonizingly killing the Lord of Griffin's Roost.

* * *

Tywin wasn't surprised at the outcome of the duel. Jaehaerys was a skilled fighter, who trained with the Kingsguard and fought for months in the Disputed Lands, beside the Golden Company. Jon Connington was a rash and impulsive young fool. 

He never stood a chance. Tywin followed his daughter to congratulate the prince on his victory. Truth be told, he never suspected that Cersei would fall for the second prince so much. He was happy for her, even though he hoped to be able to manipulate his future good-son through Cersei.

"Congratulations, my love. You defeated him rather soundly."

"It wasn't much of a fight. I mean, it was Jon Connington. The man was a fool."

"How did you know it was him?", asked him Robert, the prince's cousin.

"Lord Varys told me he bought a vial of that poison recently. And the man was so... obsessed with Rhaegar."

"You would trust the spider?", asked Tywin.

"No, but the man has his uses. Plus, just before he died, Connington admitted it to me."

"And Rhaegar was not involved?"

"No, unfortunately I think the poor fool acted alone. Luckily, I recovered fast from that stupid poison. I wanted to kill him myself. I feel calm again."

"Will this stupid tourney finally end. I don't want to stay here, any longer."

"Do not worry, daughter. I just received a raven from Summerhall. Your new residence has been renovated completely. Once, the tourney is over, you can leave for there."

"Really, so soon?!", asked Cersei, who was obviously happy, like Jaehaerys.

"Yes, you both will be wed soon. I think it should be in Summerhall."

"Agreed.", said Jaehaerys.

"So, my little cousin is getting married?!"

"Who are you calling little? I am older than you."

"And shorter."

"And more handsome.", butted in Cersei. 

"That's not fair. Two versus one.", quipped Robert.

He left them alone. He liked seeing his daughter happy, but this was getting too much for Tywin.

Outside the prince's chambers he met none other than lady Olenna Tyrell, the true ruler of House Tyrell. Most didn't know, but Tywin knew the infamous Queen of Thorns as a schemer on par with himself.

"My lord.", she greeted him.

"An interesting duel, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, it was. Who would think that Jon Connington would try to poison a prince?!"

"A prince he loathed for a prince he loved. Not so surprising."

"I do not understand."

"Oh, it is not a well known secret, but let's just say there was a reason for Lord Jon Connington to remain unmarried and always in search of the crown prince's company."

"So he was that sort of person?!", Tywin had heard some mention it before.

"I wanted to talk to you on another matter."

"Which is?"

"I was curious, have you picked a bride for your son?"

Now that was interesting. Tywin could see where this was going. She was well informed.

"Not, yet. Why, are you suggesting someone?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes. You see, my youngest daughter, Mina, is quite the young beauty. I am certain that your son would like her."

"Are you giving her hand in marriage now, because you have lost all hope of marrying her to a prince?"

Tywin knew that the matriarch of house Tyrell was trying to betroth MIna first to Rhaegar and then even to Jaehaerys. Prince Viserys was too young to marry anyone.

"You are an informed man. My son, the lord of Highgarden was eager for her to marry into the royal family."

"His own children might do so one day, to the future king's own children. We are not that old."

"Yes, but who will be that king?"

Now, that woman was starting an interesting conversation.

"Whatever do you mean, my lady?"

"Enough with the games, my lord. Let's go somewhere, where there are no hidden ears."

They climbed to the top floors and went for a walk on the stone bridge, connecting the Kingspyre and Widow Towers.

"I believe we both know, that as soon as the Iron Throne is vacant, there will be a war of succession."

"That is not necessary."

"Yes, provided that by then, there is only one prince. Jaehaerys and Rhaegar will fight for the throne. Count on it. And I know who you are backing."

"If you are so well informed, then tell me: what do you want of me?"

"I want for my house to be on the winning side, but I need assurances in order to convince my son not to side with someone else."

"Why do you believe that my future good-son will win?"

"Well, I have seen how close he is to his cousin - the future lord of Storm's End and to the Starks. Lord Rickard Stark is forging marriage alliances with the South by marrying his daughter to Robert and his heir to Lord Hoster Tully's eldest daughter. Not to mention that Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon are quite close to lord Jon Arryn, to whom they used to be wards. Quite the web of alliances he was forged for himself."

"And the funny thing is, he is doing it without even trying." Tywin really admired Jaehaerys. The Prince of Summerhall possessed the most dangerous quality in Westeros - the ability to turn those around him into allies. "So, you want to include your family into this web of his?"

"Indeed. So do you agree to my proposal?"

"Naturally."

Tywin was quite pleased with this turn of events. He was hoping to marry Jaime to a Tarly or a Hightower but this was better. MIna Tyrell was quite the beautiful young woman so Jaime wouldn't refuse. And adding the Reach, they might not need to wait for too long to overthrow Aerys and Rhaegar and place Jaehaerys on the throne. There would be a lot of weddings soon. He would have to wait for at least a few years, but everything was going smoothly. Rhaegar was running out of allies.

All they needed now was a pretext. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot thickens. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone :)  
Next - the joust. And the crown of queen of love and beauty goes to...


	10. Cersei IV | Lyanna II

**Harrenhall, Riverlands**

Today was the last of the tourney. At least it should be. It was time for the joust. Cersei's betrothed didn't participate in it, because it was 'laughable' according to him. Cersei admits that he had a point. Jaehaerys was a man who had fought in actual battles. This was a mock battle. The joust was the most predictable part of a tourney. Two man rode horses against each other, each with a large wooden pole in hand and a shield in the other. The victor was the one who managed to push the other out of his horse and onto the ground.

Simple.

Granted, not all jousts ended like this. There were times when accidents happened like, say, a knight's leg got stuck in the saddle's stirrup of the horse and they would end up being dragged by the horse. An obviously unpleasant experience. Other times, the lance of the opponent could break and a piece of it could get stuck in the body, where there is no armor. There are other possible accidents that could happen during a joust, but man of them could end in the death of one of the competitors.

Still, most of the jousts ended up smoothly and no one got hurt. In other words - boring.

Cersei was sitting next to her dragon, wearing a dress of red silk with golden threads, depicting a lion. Her prince was wearing an all black stylish outfit, of the latest fashions in court. Still, he was not in the mood.

He had completely recovered from the poisoning, that had so scared her, and now it was even barely mentioned. It was considered a finished event. As for his mood, well, for that his brother was to blame.

Rhaegar was winning.

Granted, the crown prince's reputation had suffered due to the persistent rumors that he had ordered Connington to poison his younger brother, but he was still popular. And winning the joust. Rhaegar was a good jouster and now his only opponent was ser Barristan Selmy. Knights of the Kingsguard were forbidden from hurting a prince, so it was rather obvious how this was going to end.

"This tourney is getting dreadful. Will it ever end?"

"This is the last joust. Tomorrow, we would be leaving this wretched ruin." 

After this tourney was over, they would marry and go to live in Summerhall. Away from his nauseating relatives;

As predicted Rhaegar won against the Kingsguard knight and now it was time for the coronation. The Queen of Love and Beauty. It was a crown made of blue roses that was to be taken by the winner with his lance and place it in the lap of the woman he chose. Usually, that woman was either a woman, the winner fancied, or his family, usually wife, though the previous one was the sister of lord Whent.

The Crown prince laid the crown in the lap of his chosen and all the smiles died. For it wasn't the lap of his wife, the princess Elia Martell.

It was that of Lyanna Stark.

* * *

**A forest nearby Harrenhall**

Lyanna and Robert were taking a walk in the small forest in the vicinity of the castle. She dared not go out alone, nor did she want to. The joust had ended unexpectedly. She was crowned queen of love and beauty by Rhaegar, in the presence of the man's wife. What is wrong with that man? Inappropriate isn't enough to describe this. 

"You have got to believe me Robert. I did not encourage him to do so." She didn't want anyone, especially her future husband to think any different.

"Of course I believe you, Lyanna. I saw him eyeing you at the feasts, but this is scandalous. And that means a lot coming from me."

"Oh, so to what do you compare this action then?", she asked. Lyanna knew that her future husband had a history of indecent behavior.

"Well, there was this one time, when I was visiting my mother's home of Estermont, where I slept with one of the maids."

"That isn't so scandalous.", honestly she expected more.

"In the bed of lord Estermont.", he finished.

"Ah yes, I should have expected that."

"Oh come on. You know these days are behind me."

"Since when?"

"Since I met you." He leaned in to kiss her. And for the first time, she let him. His growing beard was tingling her, but she liked it. Lyanna wouldn't admit it just yet, but she was starting to fall for Robert.

"Fancy meeting you here." 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a three men. She didn't know them by name, but she had seen them in the vicinity of Rhaegar. Those meant trouble.

"As you can probably see, we are busy."

"My apologies, lord Robert," he apologized quite sardonically "but I have to relieve you of the lady's company."

"The prince Rhaegar has expressed a desire to meet her in private.", added another.

"I am afraid, I am busy. And not at all interested in his advances. He is a married man and I am betrothed to Lord Robert."

"That is not a request my lady."

He reached for Lyanna. Robert reached for his sword, but the other two drew theirs.

"Don't do something so stupid, my lord.", one of the others said.

"Come with me or... argh." His hand, the one with which he tried to grab her, got separated from his body. His face got obscured by a sword made of Valyrian steel. And there he stood, the Prince of Summerhall.

"I would advice you lot to get out of here."

"The crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen himself, wants her, spare.", said the one handed man. Lyanna had to admit it, the man was bold. Jaehaerys was famous for his short temper, when it came to his elder brother. And he loathed being called a spare.

In the blink of an eye, the man got relieved of his head with a single swing of Blackfyre.

"So, anyone else wanna have a go? I have only so much patience."

"But....., you can't do.....this." one of the two survivors started crying.

"I can, I just did. You idiots might have forgotten your vows since Rhaegar knighted you, but among the various oaths you make, one is to defend all women. Do not test me, worms. You are nothing, no one would miss you. I bet my brother doesn't even know you exist. Now run, before I decide to make this forest your grave."

"I said **RUN**."

There was a look in his eyes. A look of an angry predator, eyeing his prey. No, a look that a man gives to ants. 

That look disappeared as the two scumbags ran away like rats, getting lost in the dark woods.

"Thanks cousin. This could have ended up quite ugly."

"I know, I saw. You two are lucky that I heard these idiots yapping about how they would make Rhaegar happy, earlier today, so I decided to follow them. I am afraid that you have caught my brother's eye, my lady. You two should marry soon enough, hopefully to deter Rhaegar's future attempts."

"Thank you, my prince, for your timely intervention."

"No problem, my lady. Some of us just happen to keep to their knightly vows more seriously than others."

Indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - a double wedding in Summerhall.


	11. Joanna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding through the eyes of the mother of the bride. That describes it well enough, I think.

**Summerhall, Stormlands**

Summerhall was being rebuilt for one year and honestly, the House Lannister has built a wonder. The castle was more beautiful than Joanna remembered it. Tywin had insisted upon the complete obliteration of the ruins and rebuilding of the castle in a different way. It still resembled the old one, but was totally different. 

The castle complex consisted of one larger and four smaller buildings, all connected. The bigger building was adorned with high columns on the front and the doors were red and massive. The center building was three floors tall. The four other identical buildings, all connected to the central one, are taller tower like structures. 

All in all, the castle was splendid, a worthy residence for a prince. Or a king. 

Today it would be the venue for not one, but two weddings. That was because prince Jaehaerys had insisted that his cousin Robert Baratheon's wedding was conducted on the same day. As to why, Joanna had a theory.

King Aerys II had refused to attend the wedding of his spare to a servant's daughter, especially since it would be also between a northern savage and a minor relation. Those were the 'wise' king's words. And she knew, the prince was happy about it.

So was she. No other members of the royal family were going to attend. It was perfect.

The ceremony was splendid. The couples took their wedding vows at the same time. They all looked splendidly:

Cersei was wearing a beautiful crimson dress, adorned with a lion made of gold threads. Her hair shone like beaten gold, a smile on her face;

Jaehaerys was wearing a mosh fashionable wedding costume with black and red threads. The lad was quite handsome - his hair was silver, his eyes deep purple. A smile adorned his face as well;

Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark were both also smiling and well dressed. Not as charming as the main couple of the day, but she was not impartial. It was, after all, her daughter's wedding. Joanna was almost as happy as the bride. 

The moment when the grooms put their cloaks over the shoulders of their brides almost brought her to tears.

The wedding was attended by many people among whom were the Lannisters, the Baratheons, the Starks, the Tullys, the Arryns and, surprisingly enough, the Tyrells as well as guests of many other noble houses. Well, not so surprisingly, given the fact that Joanna knew of the recent betrothal of her son Jaime to Mina Tyrell, youngest sister of the lord of HIghgarden. It was quite the gathering. Almost every great house was represented here. 

It was an important event after all. Not just because it was a double wedding, with both the brides and grooms being members of great houses, but also because everyone here understood that they may be looking at the future Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.

The whole realm knew that soon enough there might be a civil war in Westeros and everybody wanted to be on the winning side. And right now, Jaehaerys looked like the winning side. He had close connections to most of the great houses. Rhaegar and Aerys were surrounded by sycophants. Rhaegar had support from many minor lordlings, but if it came to open war, our side wins. Still, there were two problems:

One - we did not want to be seen as the aggressors. That would not be too difficult considering Aerys's madness but Rhaegar was still well liked throughout the kingdoms, despite his personality, known to those who actually knew him;

And second - when it looks like you are winning, you should tread carefully. Words of her husband, with which she wholeheartedly agreed.

They couldn't afford mistakes. Still, there was time for all that. They wouldn't take any such actions, until after Jaime's wedding to the Tyrell girl. She didn't really trust the Tyrells, but she knew they wouldn't back the losing side.

All in all, they lived in interesting times.

After the ceremony, began the wedding feast. It took place inside the Great hall of Summerhall. The room was massive. It had a glass ceiling and it was adorned with many priceless tapestries. 

The couples were seated side by side on a long table along with their immediate family members and the guests sat on other tables. 

They were entertained by mummers, who performed plays about the War of Conquest and singers, who sang of both dramatic and cheerful songs.

The pigeon pie was sliced open by both Robert, with his sword, and Jaehaerys, with Blackfyre, and then they fed their brides with the pieces as per tradition. 

Both couples were presented with splendid gifts - jewelry, gold, treasures of all kinds.

When it began to get dark, Tywin made a toast to the couples:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have gathered here together to attend the weddings of my daughter Cersei and prince Jaehaerys and of Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark. This day is not just one of celebration, but of new beginnings. New bloodlines are created and new families made. I wish them to have many children and prosperous futures. Now, I suggest we send them off to celebrate their unions in private."

And so it was time for the bedding ceremony. Both Robert and Jaehaerys had warned the guests to be very careful how they treat their brides as they took them to the respective bedding chambers. 

Joanna and Tywin had made certain that no one will disturb them with stupid bawdy japes as usually happens at these events. After the moans of pleasure were heard, the guests all returned to the feast. 

New beginnings indeed, for that evening marked the foundation of the future of the Seven Kingdoms. 


	12. Cersei V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One lovely day in the life of the Princess of Summerhall.

**Summerhall, Stormlands**

Cersei was happy. That was the simplest way to describe how she felt. The wedding was just like she had dreamed it would be. She was slightly disappointed that she wasn't the only bride, but she got over it. She was after all the main bride, the one who was getting married to the prince. Her wedding night was just so...special. It was her first time. Despite what she and the prince had told each other, on the night she learned they would marry, they hadn't consummated their relationship. Only occasionally kissing and fondling each other.

But that night was incredible. When they had removed their clothes, he had gently put her on the bed. There was pain at first, when he took her maidenhood. But it was a sweet pain, followed afterwards by pleasure. He had given her the most ravishing kisses and said the sweetest things. He had even kissed her between the legs. They had mated through the whole night, moaning like wild animas, covered in sweat. It was truly magical for her. 

She knew that husbands and their wives did such things, to have children, but she had never thought it could feel so good. They did it every night. 

And recently, maester Gormond, the one appointed by the Citadel for Summerhall, had told them the good news. She was pregnant. They were both very happy about it.

Currently, Jaehaerys and her were lying in bed. It was too early to get up.

"What would we call it?", asked Cersei.

"If it is a boy, we will call it Daemon. I know that the last members of my family to bear the name, were infamous, but I like how it sounds. And if it is a girl, I would like to call her Aelehra. After the Valyrian goddess of love."

"So you are the one to name them? Without asking about my opinion?!", she asked him half-jokingly. She liked the names, in truth. And she knew that her husband would love either equally, despite the gender. He was determined to be a good father.

"So, what would you name them?"

"If it is a boy - Joffrey, or Tommen and Myrcella for a girl." They were Lannister names and she knew his choices sounded better in conjunction with the name Targaryen, but these were her favorite names from the ones, her family used. "Relax, I know that yours sound better with your last name. Perhaps, when Jaime marries his shrew and has children with her, they could let me name them."

Jaime was already betrothed to Mina Tyrell, youngest daughter of the infamous Queen of thorns. She never liked that family. They had gotten to power only because The Conqueror had given it to them. They were up-jumped stewards. She knew that they were being turned into their allies this way, but that didn't mean she trusted them.

"You still don't like her I take it?"

"No, she has Jaime wrapped tight around her little finger."

"The one on her right hand, I believe."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say, that yesterday, I saw her and Jaime at the stables, preparing for their wedding night."

"What?" Cersei was almost hysterical. "They were..."

"No.", he interrupted her. "They were doing your favorite thing."

_Oh, well at least he couldn't sire bastards with her this way._

Even though they would be married in a few months, children, born before the wedding itself, were still considered bastards. Cersei's mother had told her of the story of lord Ashford's grandfather. The man was born just a few days before the wedding of his parents and he was considered officially a Hill, not an Ashford. Luckily for the man, the king back then was kind enough to legitimize him soon after birth, to help the Ashfords avoid scandal.

"You do realize that Mina Tyrell, would soon be your good-sister, right? You should at least try to make her your friend. Don't force your brother to have to choose between you two. That would be too cruel."

Jae was right._ My sweet, sweet husband_. She thought and kissed him on the lips as thanks for his wise advice. He always strived to help the Lannister twins maintain their close bond. Cersei knew that he admired that bond, one that he didn't share with his siblings. Rhaegar was...well...Rhaegar. Viserys, his younger brother had been kept close to the king, whose influence was troubling Jae. There were even rumors, that the king would nominate Viserys for his heir, just to spite his other sons. 

_That cruel, arrogant, mad, stupid and disgusting old tyrant. _Her father had told her that many at court were not against this, chiefly because they didn't want a civil war. _Fools, as if either Jae or Rhaegar would ever just let their little brother sit on the throne._

* * *

After they had their breakfast, Cersei and her husband went for a hunt in the woods. She recently found out that she enjoyed hunting. The thrill of the kill. The animals were unarmed, obviously, but she really enjoyed it. 

"Your belly is slowly beginning to swell. Soon, we wouldn't be able to go out hunting for a while."

"I know, let me enjoy myself a while longer, would you."

"You know I only do so, because I want you and the babe to be alright, right?!"

"I know, silly, I know. But you should be able to understand that just lying in bed and occasionally moving from one chair to the next isn't something one looks forward to."

"Just for a few months. And then our family would become one member larger. Speaking of, Robert sent me a letter, informing me that Lyanna might also be with child." 

Well, Cersei wouldn't be surprised, they married at the same time. It would be normal for them to have a child, too. Cersei had grown close to Lyanna, mostly because the northern girl was always quite honest about her thoughts. She had also heard how her brave dragon had rescued her and Robert from Rhaegar's miscreants. The reason why they had shared the wedding ceremony. They were worried that Rhaegar, that arse, would try to do something to her again so their wedding was hastily arranged.

But all that was in the past, her prince and herself now lived in the wonderful Summerhall. They lacked for nothing. Their castle and lands were beautiful. And away from his diseased family.

Soon, they were joined by Jaime and the Tyrell girl.

"My prince, my princess, we thought we should join in on your fun." On our private time. Thank you and may you fall off your horse and break your pretty little neck. 

_No, remember what Jae told you. Try to be kind. She will be your good-sister. For Jaime._

"My lady and Jaime. What a lovely surprise. We already took down a few pheasants and a boar. Do try to keep up." She almost puked for being so nice to that woman. Jaime might like her, but he was a lion, trapped in a thorn bush while trying to smell the roses. She would pretend to like her, until she really did. Which might happen, in a few decades.

"Thank you, sister. What a colorful company we have become - The Dark Dragon, The Lioness, The Golden Lion and the Black Rose."

"The Black Rose?", asked amused Jae.

"Why, yes my prince. I too am a victim of wicked moniker givers. They called me so for my sense of humor. After my father, lord Luthor, died, blessed be his memory, when I saw his dead body it smelled to me like horseshit and I had the misfortune of saying so loudly." Cersei almost laughed sincerely. "It has grown on me though. My humor has been quite macabre since then."

"The same applies for me, too. My 'dearest' brother had called me thus, because he claimed that I was the dark as opposed to his light. Whatever that means. But the name has grown on me, too. As ser Myles Toyne told me once, if you would gain a moniker, it better be a fearsome one."

"He has one, too?", asked Cersei to join in on the topic.

"Yes, they call him Blackheart, but in truth he is a very kind man. The moniker stems from his sigil."

The next few hours went in a blur. A few more pheasants got hit by them with their crossbows and Jaehaerys killed a deer. Every time that Cersei saw the two of them kissing, she averted her eyes. _Are you here to hunt or to make out? Make up your mind already, damn it!_

* * *

In the evening, Jaime and Jaehaerys practiced in the yard, while MIna and Cersei watched them.

"They both fight quite well, I wonder though why Jaime hasn't been knighted, yet.", asked Mina.

"My father had the same question for my husband, but Jae explained that he wouldn't knight Jaime until he got the better of him. So far, Jaime hasn't defeated him, yet."

"I see.", after a brief pause, MIna asked: "May I call you Cersei?"

"Only if I can call you Mina.", Cersei answered.

"Of course. Well, Cersei, may I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Well, that was blunt.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Please, I am the daughter of Olenna Tyrell. I am quite good at reading people. You haven't liked me since day one. Why?"

Cersei was a bit at a loss. What was she supposed to say? Well, the truth wouldn't hurt, would it?

"You are marrying my brother. And you seem to have him tied around your finger. Do you expect me to trust you so soon, after I met you.?"

"I see. Well, for your information, I very much like Jaime. He is the heir to one of the greatest families in Westeros, he is handsome, very kind and gentle. A good swordsman, too, though that is not important in a marriage. Such a combination is extremely rare. What I mean is, I intend to be a good wife to him. I never expected such a great match for myself. I always thought they would ship me off to some bannerman of my brother to secure his fealty or some other lordling. Plus, he also seems to like me. As for you trusting me - well, we live in the Seven Kingdoms. Here trusting the wrong person, could mean death. Or worse. But I intend to prove that you can trust me, Cersei. We of House Tyrell might be many things, but we always support our family. And the Lannisters would soon enough be my family."

"Well, I suppose that I should give you a chance."

"Thanks. So after we have cleared things out between us, how is your marriage?"

"Very well, thank you. I love my dragon very much. And, as I am sure you have heard, we have a child on the way." Cersei rubbed her belly by reflex.

Maybe, she could try to like her. Maybe, Mina Tyrell could be trusted. Maybe she was a nice person. Cersei needed more friends she could trust. Friends, not sycophants.

"He is quite the charmer. I remember that I wanted to seduce him one time, but then I learned he was betrothed to you."

"Really.", Cersei couldn't help but giggle at that. "Well then, thank the Gods for my timing."

"Indeed Cersei. Indeed." 

They kept on talking, while their men clashed steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that nothing really happens in this chapter, but I love showing Cersei's character growth.  
And besides - the calm before the storm. :)


	13. Elia I | Rhaella I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I though I should give some glimpse into the minds of Elia and Rhaella.

**Dragonstone, Dragonstone Island**

Elia had moved on Dragonstone with her children and husband a while back. There were two reasons for that:

Firstly, they felt safer here. She, just like anyone with a brain in their head, didn't like and feared her good-father. He was getting madder and madder. Just before they left for the island, the king had started talking to people, who weren't there, heard nonexistent voices and sleepwalked. He was getting obsessed with fire as well. A particular hobby of his was burning alive his enemies, or those he believed were such. Elia suspected few or none of them were such. But the king could do as he liked.

The second reason was plotting. Rhaegar, just like his brother, was actively plotting against his brother, gathering allies to overthrow him.

The problem was that Jaehaerys was forging marriage alliances all over Westeros. He had bound to himself most of the Great houses. She had to admit it, her good-brother was very good at gathering allies.

Rhaegar, on the other hand, was forced to forge alliances with potential turn-cloaks. Since most of the Great houses were allied to his brother, Rhaegar was forging alliances with the houses that were the second most powerful in their regions, eager to become first - the Boltons of the North, the Brackens of the Riverlands, the Royces of the Vale, the Florents of the Reach and the Conningtons of the Stormlands.

The Boltons, the Florents and the Brackens had easily agreed. They were houses that had, throughout history, tried to conquer their regions. People of great ambitions.

Lord Connington was eager to avenge his brother, who got killed in a trial by combat by the Prince of Summerhall.

The Royces agreed, only on the condition that Lord Royce's newborn daughter was betrothed to her son Aegon. Rhaegar agreed.

Rhaegar had forged his own alliances. Elia knew. A war was inevitable. 

During the tourney, Elia had noticed her husband's interest in Lyanna Stark. She was not pleased. She knew that her husband wanted a third child, but after Aegon's birth she couldn't give him one. She hated that her husband would look elsewhere for one. But Elia had no choice on the matter.

Some might think that Elia wouldn't mind her husband having a mistress, given her being a Dornishwoman. But Elia was different. She didn't like it. 

She had made up her mind though. As soon as Rhaegar had another child, by whichever slut he had impregnated, she would take that bastard under her wing and look after it. The child was not at fault. And Rhaegar, well, she loved him. Even though sometimes he left her alone, consumed by plots and prophecies. 

Right now, Elia did what she loved most. She watched her children play at the beach of Dragonstone. The island was not to her liking. It's climate was odd. Even though it was an island, rain rarely fell here, except for the occasional storms. The castle was creepy. It was large and comfortable, but nevertheless creepy. It was made by the Valyrians and so it had a very strange outlook, uncommon for Westerosi castles. It was also quite damp and Rhaenys had suffered a chill recently. 

The children. She loved them. They were her one source of unending happiness. Watching them grow up was her one true pleasure.

The beach was dry and had more pebbles than sand, which is why it was comfortable for her to sit here and spend her whole day watching her kids swim and play and laugh in the sea. Of course, there were servants playing with, or rather looking after them. They were too young too play one their own. It reminded her of the Water Gardens. 

Suddenly, a guard came and interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, your highness. The Prince demands your presence."

After taking her children back to their bedchambers, she went straight to the place she knew her husband would be. The Room of the Painted Table. It was a relatively small room, dominated by a huge table, shaped like a map of Westeros, made by the Conqueror himself. It had no borders, for Aegon thought it should be one instead of many. A unity that Elia knew was soon about to break.

"You have sent for me husband?"

"Yes, Elia. Gather the children's belongings. We will soon be going on a visit."

"Where?", she asked and hoped it was not the Red Keep. She loved her good-mother, but she had no intention to bring her kids anywhere near Aerys.

"To Summerhall."

* * *

**The Red Keep, King's Landing**

Rhaella was miserable. It was something of a constant in her life.

She had never wanted to marry him. She was forced to marry Aerys by her father. At first he wasn't like this. Aerys wasn't like this. He was a gentle man, quick to laugh and forgive. Surrounded by friends. A good man. Even though Rhaella didn't love him, she though they could at least be friends. 

They never became such. 

Aerys's friendships turned to poison. Tywin, the hand of the king, a most capable man was scorned by Aerys. _And why? Because he eclipsed the king._ That's the only reason. While Aerys drank and daydreamed, Tywin worked. And Aerys's pride drove him to jealousy, which turned into spite that creeped slowly towards madness. 

Rhaella's one concern were her children. That's all. And yet, that joy of hers was turned to sorrow, when the king had started turning them into rivals, amusing himself, while watching them war with each other. Rather than turning on their father for his malicious nature.

_Such was his nature._ Many at court also called him King Scab, for he often wounded himself upon the throne. _Even the Iron Throne knows that Aerys is unworthy._ Rhaella thought that soon enough people would start calling him - The Mad King. 

Yet a king he still was. Until, one of her boys killed the man and became kinslayer. Until, they fought for that throne. 

It was Rhaegar's by right, but Jaehaerys, who was scorned by both his father and brother, wanted to take it. Her eldest boy was always obsessed with the past and rarely even looked at Jaehaerys. 

All the hatred that was consuming her family. 

At court, many were whispering how a second Dance of the Dragons was about to take place.

A brother versus brother. 

She had tried to breach the rift between them before, but to no avail. They both loved her, she knew. Especially Jaehaerys, who often wrote her letters, with sweet words.

Her youngest, Viserys, was being influenced by Aerys. The man was pure poison, feeding her boy's head with madness. But she was powerless. Again. 

Still, the queen of the realm had one good thing in her life. She was pregnant. Even her husband, who after burning someone would come to demand his marital rights from her, stayed away from her. Nine months of peace. She prayed to the Mother above for a daughter. She wanted one so much.

She went to Varys, the spymaster. She always had to be careful around the man, or eunuch rather, but she knew that he knew she was harmless. And she wanted to know what was going on with her sons.

"My queen." He greeted her when he showed up at the gazebo she liked to sit in. The gardens were so relaxing. And Aerys didn't like to venture outside Maegor's Holdfast, so he was an extremely rare sight here. 

"Lord Varys."

"I heard from one of my little birds that you wanted to talk with me here." She had contacted him in a rather funny way. When she decided to do so, she simply took one of the boy-servants by the hand and told the kid she wanted to have a word with lord Varys. If one wanted to have a secret conversation around here, one shouldn't do something like this. But, every child, that had been working in the Red keep for at least a few weeks, was one of the Spider's little eyes and ears.

"Yes, I wanted you to tell me true: How are my sons doing?"

"Playing." He said as if talking about puppies.

"Playing? And what are they playing at, lord Varys."

"The Game of thrones." was his reply.

"Tell me more. They are my sons. I want to know how they fare."

"Oh, quite well. Your eldest - prince Rhaegar, is with his wife and children at Dragonstone, talking with all sorts of people, about all sorts of things." Plotting you mean. But she didn't say so out loud. 

"And Jaehaerys?"

"With his wife, in marital bliss. They have a child on the way, I hear. Soon to be born."

"I would be a grandmother again." She cried tears of joy. She was always happy about grandchildren. Jaehaerys hadn't written about it in his last letter, but her son didn't put much trust in letters, especially one that went here, so she understood. She hoped to see it soon, even though it was unlikely. Jaehaerys most likely wouldn't come back to court, unless Aerys was lying on his deathbed.

"Indeed, congratulations, my queen.", the Spider said, with a smile that didn't match his eyes. She was born in this city, she knew when people lied around here.

"And one other thing, just between the two of us." he came closer to her, to whisper in her ear. "I have heard that your sons are about to meet in person soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - a fateful meeting in Summerhall.


	14. Jaehaerys IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful meeting.

**Summerhall, Stormlands**

Today Rhaegar and his wife and children arrive. Jaehaerys was not amused. He had no idea why his brother was coming here. Not at his own invitation, mind you. The day when Cersei gave birth to his daughter was the happiest day of his life. Cersei's mother, the lady Joanna Lannister, had arrived to look after her daughter's last stages of pregnancy and to visit her son Jaime. They named the girl Aelehra, as they had talked about. That same day, he also received the news of his brother's visit. It has been 3 weeks since then, the babe was healthy and so was Cersei. She had been out of the bed in a week. Joanna said that her post-childbirth recovery was faster than usual and was very happy. They all were. Gifts started coming in from their friends and allies. Gifts for the birth of a princess.

Why did Rhaegar had to arrive now? Just to ruin his mood, no doubt. Yet, he couldn't just say no to the Prince of Dragonstone. He would at least see the nephew and the niece. 

Jaehaerys, Jaime and ser Oswell, who was stationed here to guard the Prince of Summerhall, as well as a dozen men-at-arms had come to greet the guests in front of the castle. Their wait was over. There they came.

Rhaegar rode ahead of the rest, surrounded by three noblemen and ser Arthur Dayne. Behind them rode a carriage, probably carrying Elia and the children. The carriage was guarded by two dozen riders. 

How long would they stay? What he wanted? Jaehaerys would find out soon enough.

"Greetings brother, ser Oswell, Jaime!", greeted them the crown prince.

"Greetings to you, too brother. Except it is ser Jaime now. I had him knighted recently."

"How did he earn his knighthood?", asked one of the men accompanying Rhaegar.

"By being skilled enough with a sword." and more honorable than most knights living, you included most like. Jae didn't say it out loud though. He wasn't in the mood for such nonsense.

"Anyways, shall I lead you in?", asked Jae.

"Indeed, thank you, brother." _Thank you._ Since when does he know that phrase.

Jaehaerys led them into the castle. It was already time for supper, so after settling them into their guest chambers, they all went to dine together.

Most of the night went in silence. Except for the brief pleasantries, of course. Until...

"I suppose that you want to know why we are here.", suggested Rhaegar. Finally.

"Indeed. We were never what one would define as brotherly."

"Come come now, brother. We share the same parents..."

"Enough. Just speak. Your presence hear isn't exactly welcome here."

"You are speaking to the future king." exclaimed loudly one of the nobles with Rhaegar.

"That is hardly certain.", quipped Jaime. " We live in interesting times. Who knows who would be the next king."

"That is precisely what I have come here to discuss with you.", calmly said Rhaegar. "I believe that we should settle that here, in person. The future of the realm depends upon it."

"Indeed. So what do you propose?"

"I have a son, you have a daughter. They are both very young. Let's betroth them. This way both our branches of the family shall rule Westeros. I shall even name you my Hand of the King. What say you?"

Jaehaerys kept silent for what might have seemed like an eternity. But it was too much, he could control himself no longer. He just had to let it out.

"Aaaahahahahahaha, ahahahahahhahhha.", his roaring laughter must surely has shocked most present, but he just couldn't stop himself.

After recovering from the shock, Rhaegar shouted: "What is the meaning of this? I am most serious."

"Aaahahaha-a-a. I am sorry, I just, I know, I know you are serious. It's just that I can't believe that you can presume I would accept something like this."

"The prince's offer is most generous." exclaimed the same crony from before.

"Normally, yes. But still, surely you know that I can take the throne easily. I have most of the great houses in my corner - The Lannisters, the Tyrells and the Baratheons. The Starks would back me as well and through them - the Tullys. The Arryns might back me as well. I have most of the realm behind me."

"Why would you lust after your brother's throne? It is rightfully his.", asked Elia. 

A stupid question. The answer was obvious.

Jaehaerys's face straightened and he simply said:

"Because I want it."

A brief moment of silence came and then a reply came:

"That is just greed. And a stupid motive.", replied Rhaegar.

"No more than chasing after lost prophecies. I want it and I will take it. I can take it and you know it. Otherwise, why come here?"

"To offer a peaceful resolution to our conflict."

"Peaceful. You want a peaceful resolution. Very well, here are my terms. First - you will renounce for yourself and for your sons any rights to the throne and bend the knee to me. Second - I shall betroth your daughter to my son, when and if one is born to me. And finally - I shall not leave you with nothing. I shall give you and your branch of the family hereditary lordship over Dragonstone. Accept and there will be peace between us."

"Surely you do not expect me to accept?!"

"I do not. I know that you have been conspiring to depose father. I know that you have been preparing for a conflict between us. I know that you know that war is inevitable. But fear not - it will be a brief one."

"There are bigger threats to the realm, brother. Threats that you would not believe even exist."

"I know."

"You know?!"

"I know. I know of what you speak. And do not worry, I will handle it. As king it will be my responsibility to do so."

That obviously took him by surprise. _Even the destiny you thought you had, is actually mine. _

"Is war what you truly desire? Then fine. I challenge you to single combat, for the crown!" That shocked everyone, but Jaehaerys.

"That is stupid. Whoever looses will keep the conflict going. It is about the crown, after all. It will be pointless. I refuse."

"Then you ser are a coward!", said one of the lordlings, accompanying Rhaegar.

"And you are a corpse, if you do not apologize immediately.", he calmly replied and looked at him deep into his eyes. The idiot was shaking like a leaf. Jaehaerys could create a certain amount of fear into others, a skill he had to obtain in the Disputed Lands.

"My apologies.", the man muttered.

"So after we have cleared things out", Jaehaerys resumed with a cheerful tone, brought on by putting that scum back into its place. "let's continue eating, shall we?!"

The rest of the evening went in silence as Jaehaerys ate his meal, with a smile on his face.

Rhaegar's visit lasted for 5 days. Apart from the pleasantries between the women, they didn't interact much during it. 

After they left, lady Joanna asked: "You do know that now war is inevitable, right?"

"I know, but I want no compromises. I want the throne. For me, for Cersei, for our children. And if my brother stands in my way, then I will simply have to crush him."


	15. Lyanna II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a brief interlude.

**Storm's End, Stormlands**

Storm's End was her new home. Lyanna had to admit that she didn't mind that at all.

Just before the wedding, or double wedding, happened, she had been flooded by all these thoughts.

She would spend the rest of her life in Storm's End.

She would be able to see her family only on rare occasions.

She might not see Winterfell ever again.

Surprisingly enough, she quickly got used to her new home. Maybe because, according to legend, Storm's End and Winterfell were built by the same person - Brandon the Builder. Well, Durran Godsgrief built Storm's End, but it was also said that during the building of the final version of it, her ancestor had helped in the design.

Whatever the case, she had quickly grown fond of the castle. It was situated just by the sea. The castle itself was actually one massive drum tower with fearsome battlements on top of it, that made it look like a giant spiked fist. The curtain wall was extremely thick. So much so that the wind, and storms, could not breach them.

Storms were usual around here and one of her and Robert's shared hobbies was watching the storms and the tumultuous sea.

Robert was also proving himself quite the gallant husband. And funny to be around, too. He made her laugh and was more gentle than one could expect. A good lover, too.

When news of princess Aelehra's birth had reached them, she and Robert had also been blessed with a child - their first son, Argilac Baratheon. The whole of the Stormlands was jovial at that. Not that the Baratheons were in such a dire need of an heir, given that Robert had two younger brothers, but still they all rejoiced. It made her feel like a true part of the family.

Before that, they called her Lyanna Stark, now the stormlords called her Lyanna Baratheon.

Lord Steffon was a very good man and a nice good-father. It was him, from whom Robert had inherited his sense of humor. Lady Cassana was a nice person, too. Renly was a bright young boy. As for Stannis, well he was a brooding oaf. 

Robert had told her that Stannis was like a stone, with none of the charm. She hadn't believed him then. But she did now. The man spent his days either training with the master-at-arms or just sulking. His one commendable quality was his undying devotion to the family. Honestly, the man made Ned look like a court jester in comparison.

Ned was the occasional visitor here. Since he was still unchained by a marriage, yet, he had the ability to travel more often. Not that father wouldn't give him a southron bride, though. Lord Rickard Stark had the ambition to bind his house to the rest of Westeros. Rare, for most of the northern lords have always strived to stay away from the south. In contrast to previous lords of Winterfell, their father had expressed a desire to build closer bonds to the rest of Westeros. A good thing, that. But it also meant that, they would be seeing each other less often.

Currently, she, Robert and Ned were hunting in the Rainwood. She enjoyed the forest. The sounds, the animals, the quiet solitude. It reminded her of the Wolfswood. Not that she was alone, mind you. She, Robert and Ned often spent their time here in conversations, rather than hunting. Not that she couldn't hunt. Lyanna was quite the deadly adversary with a crossbow.

"So, how do you find the Stormlands, my lady wife?", asked Robert.

"Quite well, my lord husband, quite well. But do tell, do you have any more activities for us to do, apart from gazing at the seas and hunting?"

"I believe that we have other common interests. Our son is proof enough of that."

"Oh, stop it you two, or I am leaving."

"Come on, Ned. You will get yourself a wife. Give it time. Your father will toss you into some noblewoman's bosom, soon enough."

"Thank you, Robert. You certainly brightened my day."

"Oh my. Did Ned just use sarcasm?", quipped Lyanna.

"Yes, I think so too, wife."

"Shut it, both of you."

Laughing was all that happened, for they returned back to Storm's End empty handed. Apparently laughter could warn animals to stay away. Who knew?!

Supper was one of the few times, when the whole gathered. The Lord and Lady of the castle, the Baratheon siblings and Ned and herself. They were all together.

"Any news from Summerhall?", asked Ned.

"Yes, Jae said in his latest letter, that Rhaegar had visited them briefly.", responded Robert.

"Why?" asked Lyanna.

"Apparently, Rhaegar wanted to offer him some kind of a deal, to end the conflict between them. He refused him, naturally."

"Why? Isn't that a good thing? The throne naturally belongs to Rhaegar, no?", suddenly butted in Stannis.

"Ha, don't be naïve Stannis. Those two have loathed each other since the day Jae was born. Rhaegar's shit as a brother and something's telling me that he would be shit as a king."

"The whole realm expects a conflict between the two of them, as soon as Aerys dies. And everyone would be taking sides.", explained Steffon.

"Who would we support?", asked Stannis.

"Jaehaerys, naturally.", said Robert and his father nodded.

"But isn't Rhaegar the rightful heir. He is firstborn.", said Stannis, obviously not understanding.

"It is more complicated than that, my boy. In cases like this, it isn't about who was lucky enough to get born first, but who would be better. Jaehaerys has more leadership qualities. When the Kingswood brotherhood was tormenting the Kingswood and threatened the king's peace, who acted? It wasn't Rhaegar, for certain. It wasn't the king, who cared not. It was Jaehaerys who formed a party of knights to hunt the criminals down and bring peace to the Crownlands once again. And he was living here, in the Stormlands, not the capital, back then."

"Ah, yes. I remember. Me, Jae, Jaime, Ned and three kingsguard knights, as well as a party of another dozen knights, went to the Kingswood and hunted them down. Jae personally dueled and killed Simon Toyne, their leader.", reminisced Robert.

"Yes, I seem to recall that just two weeks after the wedding, you went galivanting to hunt some criminals.", reminded him Lyanna. She was not quite happy back then. She, Cersei and Mina Tyrell kept each other company in Summerhall, complaining about their men.

"We have received news from the capital.", announced the master, who had literally barged into the dining hall.

"What is it?", asked lord Steffon. "Something important?"

"Oh, yes my lord. It seems that king Aerys is lying on his deathbed. It says also that both princes are travelling towards the capital."

"Then we must do so as well. For it seems that things will be getting interesting soon enough.", said Robert. _Interesting indeed, dear husband._ She thought. _Interesting and bloody._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for not doing much in this chapter, but don't worry. Things are starting to get serious from next chapter.  
Still, quite the cliffhanger, right?  
Next chapter - back to the capital.


	16. Tywin IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king is dead. Long live the king.

**Red Keep, King's Landing**

The castle was buzzing with people. It was not surprising. The king was dying.

Tywin didn't know why or how. Nor did the Grand Maester. The king was on his deathbed, though. That was fact.

One day, the king just fainted and since then has been in bed. Sick, coughing, his forehead hot to the touch. It all happened after the queen gave birth to a daughter - the princess Daenerys. A healthy child. The king has been disappointed at not having another son and had been raving about his wife being useless and other similar slurs.

_The poor woman._

Just then, in front of the court, the king had fainted and the castle was thrown into a panic. Not that anyone cared for the king's health, but for what the princes would do. Jaehaerys and Rhaegar.

By his order, Grand Maester Pycelle had written immediately to them both, to come here. The king was dying. Was it some sort of illness that has been plaguing his mind for years, and just now coming for his life? 

Tywin knew not, but he knew something else. The king was dying. Tywin knew how to recognize the signs of a life ending. Pycelle's sweet words didn't fool him, or anyone else for that matter.

Both of the princes had come today to the capital. One of them would be king, the whole realm knew that. If it were up to Tywin, he would have simply 'forgot' to mention to Rhaegar about his father's illness, but he knew that both princes had many friends at court, so the information was bound to leak out. 

Right now, he had gathered both of them, along with the small council and every great lord of the realm together. Many at court had insisted that they tried to reach an agreement between the two heirs. Not that it was possible. But it was certainly an amusing way to spend the final hours of the king's life. Both sides sat around the small council long table, with both princes at the opposite sides, surrounded by supporters.

"Please, we must come to an understanding.", said lord Merryweather, the master of coin. An amiable old man, but hardly capable. And downright incapable of ending the grudge between the two princes. "For the good of the realm..."

"Prince Jaehaerys must be king. I agree with you, my lord.", lord Mace Tyrell, the brother of Tywin's good-daughter MIna, the future lady of the Rock, interrupted him. Many laughed at that, except for Rhaegar and his supporters.

"This is treason, my lord. It is only Rhaegar who can inherit it. He is the eldest.", responded the new lord Connington.

"By all means, let's allow someone to become king just because he was lucky enough to be born first.", retorted Robert Baratheon. 

"My lords." harshly shouted Tywin, who had quite enough of this nonsense. "If you would stop this pointless squabble. We are going nowhere."

"True.", finally spoke Jaehaerys. Since the beginning of this meeting, neither of the princes spoke. They had only eyed one another. "It is time we stopped talking and came to an agreement."

"Which is?", asked Rhaegar.

"What I proposed earlier. Bend the knee to me brother. I have the support of most of the realm. You are supported only by a bunch of lordlings so minor that even I have absolutely no idea where they come from. Submit to me, renounce all claim to the throne, and I will leave you as lord of Dragonstone. You have no business being king.", said the prince coldly to his elder brother. It seems that he too was tired of this nonsense.

"You know full well that this is never going to happen. Why say this?", replied the prince of Dragonstone, after calming down his enraged entourage.

"A final act of mercy. Nothing more."

"I refuse."

"I know."

"Then why offer me, your 'mercy'?"

"So that everyone here can see that I am a merciful king."

And the small council chamber once again erupted into anger and cheers, depending on whose side you were on. And as Tywin predicted nothing came of it.

After the princes left the room and the crowd dispersed, Tywin gathered the small council only.

"What are we going to do?", asked lord Owen Merryweather. "We are facing a second Dance of the Dragons here, lord Tywin. I know your preferences, but the king has not long to live and the princes would tear the realm apart."

"If...if it came to that, it wouldn't be such a long war, now would it. The second prince has the support of all but two of the Great houses.", said meekly the grand maester.

"I am afraid it wouldn't be so simple, grand maester. You see, the crown prince has the support of many nobles throughout all the kingdoms. Some powerful houses.", said Varys.

"Most of them are minor ones. The larger ones are the Boltons, Freys, Royces and Florents. And none of them are certain supporters, plus surrounded by enemies. It wouldn't be a long war, lord Varys. But bloody, it will be.", said Tywin.

"What are you suggesting we do, lord Tywin?", asked Merryweather.

"Simple. Support Jaehaerys. He will win. And he will be a better king than either his father was, or his brother can be."

"The Kingsguard would be divided also.", simply stated Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"Isn't there some middle ground to be found? Prince Viserys and a regency, headed by both of them, perhaps?"

"Are you mad, old man? This solves nothing. Only delays the inevitable. If Rhaegar is crowned, Jaehaerys would war to overthrow him. With most of the realm at his back, Rhaegar wouldn't stand a chance. And...if anyone here seeks to crown his brother...well...my good-son is not known for being a merciful man."

That was the key. These men feared for their positions and influence, but it is their lives they value most. Rhaegar could be controlled by sycophants, but Jaehaerys could be merciless. The de facto execution of the late Jon Connington was proof enough of that. They all agreed with him.

On the next day, the king died, laughing hysterically. With a smile on his face, Aerys of House Targaryen, the second of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, passed away in the year 282 AC.

Prince Rhaegar, his family and retinue had fled the capital and, according to Varys, returned to Dragonstone.

Cersei was dressed most beautifully. She wore a dress of crimson Myrish silk, befitting the new queen, and stood alongside Tywin, next to the Iron Throne. Her face, brimmed with pride. 

The gates to the throne room opened and he walked towards them. Jaehaerys wore black clothing, so dark as if made from the night sky. A dark Jerkin, a red belt with black boots. A red cloak, clasped to his neck by a dragon-shaped golden ornament, flapped behind his right arm. His head held high, brimming with the arrogance of authority. A strong, steely stare, sifting through the crowd. 

He was accompanied by the three remaining Kingsguard knights in the capital, who had sworn their swords to him - ser Oswell Whent, ser Barristan Selmy and ser Jonothor Darry. The rest had gone with Rhaegar.

He walked towards the throne and then, right before the symbol of royal authority, he turned towards the crowd.

Tywin stood before him. He held the crown of his father, which was also worn by Aegon IV and Daeron II, a monstrous thing made of gold and gems with dragon heads, protruding from the sides. 

"I now proclaim: Jaehaerys of House Targaryen the Third of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.", he placed the crown upon his good-son's head. "Long may he reign."

And as he heard the cheers going throughout the throne room, Tywin though his greatest goal fulfilled. At long last, his daughter a queen, her husband - king and Jaime married to a highborn beauty. Tywin's legacy was secure.

The realm might be at war tomorrow, but today he won. And the day after tomorrow - he will win again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - the war begins.


	17. Jaehaerys V

**Red Keep, King's Landing**

He ruled. Jaehaerys had become king. The coronation. He had taken it. The Iron throne was his. Now, all he had to do was keep it. Easier said than done.

HIs small council consisted of:

Tywin Lannister - Hand of the King;

Grand Maester Pycelle;

Varys - Master of Whisperers;

Paxter Redwyne - Master of Ships;

Tygett Lannister - Master of Laws;

Owen Merryweather - Master of Coin.

His only opponent was his brother Rhaegar. He was older than him and had a son. He had to take care of that.

After he crowned himself and Rhaegar escaped with his family, everyone started summoning their banners. Rhaegar crowned himself as well.

The country was divided. Most of the Great Houses supported Jae, but many noble houses supported his brother. In fact, the Westerlands, for Jae, and Dorne, for Rhaegar, were the only kingdoms which fully supported a side. An open war quickly started. The maesters even gave it a name: The War of the Best.

Who would be the best? Who would emerge the strongest? That was the question. I have an answer - ME. 

Many on both sides called the other's king 'usurper'. As if it mattered. These idiots seemed incapable to understand - It matters not who is better, or older, or wiser. What matters is who wins and who loses. 

Jaehaerys and his small council, rather those of them not on the battlefield, were in a small yard within the castle. The floor was painted like a large map of Westeros and the West coast of Essos. A thing of beauty, truly. 

"The Tyrell's army was is between handling their rebels and preventing the Dornish from leaving Dorne.", recounted Tywin.

"I know. The forces of the Reach are either fighting among themselves or handling Dorne. What else?"

"What about our friends in the North?", asked Cersei. His queen was also an advisor on his small council. He had said they would be equals and he meant it.

"The Boltons, the second strongest house in the North, are rebelling against house Stark. So the same applies to them. The Valemen, the Stormlanders and the Rivermen are also fighting amongst themselves. Most of the major fighting is happening in the Riverlands, like usual.", said Tywin. His hand was right. They were deadlocked. it was time to break the stalemate.

"We will be heading to the Trident to fight. Gather whatever forces you can. I shall lead the charge."

"But...It is too dangerous.", said Merryweather. If it weren't for him being a Stormlord, where the infighting was the worst, he would have dismissed the coward.

"This needs to end. The longer this lasts, the more the realm will bleed. I will end it the only way I know how. Rhaegar wouldn't resist the chance. We shall finish with this war once and for all."

"What about the Velaryon fleet, which is blocking the Bay?", asked Tywin. 

"It will be irrelevant.", said he with confidence. "A fleet is only useful when fighting at sea. On land, it is useless. We need to crush Rhaegar on the battlefield."

"I need to remind you that he has a son.", said Tywin.

"2 year old son. We can handle whoever wants to use my nephew. Lord Varys, use your little birds to spread the message that I intend to go to battle myself in the Riverlands. Let's see how my brother reacts."

"Yes, your Grace." 

"Jaehaerys.", his wife called to him, once the rest had been dismissed. "Would you seriously go there yourself? It is too dangerous."

"I am no coward. I will end this, once and for all. Mark my words."

"I know, I know. Just be careful, alright."

"I will."

Varys's little birds were quite resourceful. It didn't take long to hear that Rhaegar himself was heading for the battlefield. They would meet at the Trident and battle there.

One shall leave a kinslayer and a king. The other shall die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know that this is kinda short, but I felt like this needed to be a separate chapter.  
Next - the battle of the trident


	18. The Battle of The Trident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple points of view, here.

**Tywin**

It was a sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky.

They were approaching the place where the battle was to be held. According to their scouts both hosts had similar number of troops - about 40 000 men, give or take. The horsemen to foot ratio was also similar. The king's host consisted of about 32 000 Westerners and 8000 Crownlanders. Unfortunately, most of their allies were trapped within their own regions, fighting against Rhaegar's allies. The good news was that the same applied for Rhaegar's troops. In fact, it was surprising that Rhaegar had managed to match their number, but Aerys's firstborn was always a charismatic person. Nevertheless, the odds were more or less even. 

The terrain itself was hardly nice. It was going to be right in the river. Rhaegar was going to try to cross the river to attack them and it was going to happen any moment now. They had to win here.

"Men.", king Jaehaerys addressed the whole army. It seems he was about to make a speech. "I know that many of you think that it is wrong to fight brother against brother. I know that what you want the most right now, is to go home. To your wives, to your sons and daughters. Back in the capital I have a wife and a daughter. So I have no intention to lose. I won't lie to you, the odds are even. Winning and losing could be determined by a single man. A single man with a single sword in hand, fighting better than the enemy. Some say, that I usurped my brother. Is it true, is it wrong, I believe it matters not. I am a man, who wanted more out of live than to be a simple spare son. I am a man, who wants to achieve greatness. Fight by my side today and I promise that the best among you, shall definitely earn a place in the history books. Today, we decide the future. Today, we mark a new beginning for Westeros. And today.", he drew Blackfyre. "Is the day we win."

Cheers erupted from the soldiers, knights and lords alike. All of them determined to make a name for themselves. That is what he used. Their own thirst for glory. That was far more abundant than honor.

The battle began with both armies clashing in the river and beside it. The vanguard was led by the king himself, going towards his brother's own vanguard. Tywin was leading the van. 

And the armies crashed against one another.

**Oswell**

Oswell was hardly impressed with the enemy. Honestly, these so called knights of the Vale were puffed up idiots. His squire alone killed three of them. If the boy survived the battle, Oswell should remember to knight him. The battle was going well, he thought, not exactly certain. He had made it a point to remember all the banners that were on their side. He also made it a point not to go anywhere near Rhaegar. He had his honor as a kingsguard knight to maintain. He couldn't kill a prince or a king of the royal blood. At times like these, the Kingsguard had to maintain a sort of neutrality. The night of their father's death, the kingsguard had convened and decided that they would separate. Ser Oswell, Barristan and Gwayne had decided to stay with Jaehaerys and the rest went with Rhaegar. The war seemed to be going well, but then this battle came to the king's mind. He wanted to end the conflict with one decisive battle. And so it would happen.

Oswell slew half a dozen men in the first few minutes of fighting. His horse didn't fare well in the river, but neither did the others. It was an unfair fight. Oswell was infinitely better than any of them. His sworn brothers were the only ones who would be a challenge and one of them just approached him. 

"Ser Oswell.", shouted the Sword of the Morning. "My apologies, but I will have to kill you for my king."

"Good morning.", Oswell couldn't help but mock the man's ridiculous title. "It seems I have to do the same." 

And as Dayne charged against him with Dawn in hand, ser Oswell charged as well.

**Lorimer**

Lorimer was a common soldier from the Westerlands. Rather, a knight. Not that he was like the other knights, though. He earned his knighthood in a non-traditional way. His father was a squire to some hedge knight. The hedge knight had died before his father was knighted for his services. His father had become a member of the City Watch of Lannisport and had taught his son everything he needed to know on how to fight with a sword or lance. Alas, he could not knight him. So Lorimer searched for a knight to do so. Eventually, he met a travelling hedge knight and became his squire. Truth be told, the so called knight was not a good fighter. Lorimer had wagered with him that if he could beat him in a sword fight, Lorimer would be knighted. The man agreed. The battle wasn't a short one, mostly because Lorimer feared that if he beat him too easily, the man would be insulted and not knight him. In the end, after winning with 'some difficulty', he got what he wanted. In truth, Lorimer had a natural talent with a sword. He was good.

Lorimer had become a knight soon after the war began. He fought in lord Tywin's army and eventually came here. To this great battle. The king's words entranced him. He was right. Who cares who was born first? All that mattered was who won. And he felt that he was on the right side of that conflict. If Lorimer presented himself well, perhaps he could find service in the capital, after the battle.

He had already killed a knight and was now fighting a group of common rivermen soldiers. It wasn't much of a fight, given that two of them were armed with what appeared to be planks with nails sticking out of them. Lorimer himself had saved money and had bought himself a good armor. He had taken the sword from a dead man, who apparently had met his end after a drunken brawl.

Lorimer was going to be a winner today as well. Just like the king.

Soon however, he was met by another knight, a living legend. Ser Arthur Dayne. The man had another white knight at sword point, holding two swords and preparing to execute him. Now was the chance to make a name for himself.

**Jaehaerys**

Jae's speech was well accepted. He had made it simple enough, but also rousing. He had to inspire the troops. He had never led an army into battle before, so he was nervous at first. 40 000 men were going to die for him. Or at least some of them. He wanted them to know that their deaths weren't for some usurper, like some whispered. He wanted to inspire them to surpass their limits. And judging by their fierceness, he had done just that. Now he had to end this stupid war and kill his brother. He had to. For peace. His nephew and niece would be disinherited, but he would keep them safe. He still cared for them. He even had a newborn sister, Daenerys. Perhaps he could arrange a marriage between Aegon and her or something like that. Viserys had died, though, from some stupid sickness, for which Pycelle, that spineless old cunt, was useless. But enough of memories, he had things to do.

There was Rhaegar, cutting down some luckless knight.

"Greetings brother. Shall we end this slaughter?", the elder sibling addressed him.

"Indeed. What is with that sword?" It was the same as Blackfyre, except the hilt was dyed white.

"It is Lightbringer. The sword that shall save us all." Oh, that again.

"Black versus white then. Very well."

"You should kneel for me brother. There is no point in this battle. Justice will prevail."

Jae couldn't resist, but make a booming laughter, just as he was killing some gallant idiot, trying to kill him, while shouting 'usurper'.

"Justice shall prevail, you say?! Ha, ha, ah. Brother, please. Don't make me laugh. Of course it will. Whoever wins, BECOMES justice. So come on then. Make my day."

And so they charged, both on foot. Rushing through the stream, killing all who stood in their way, the brother's clashed. It was a savage battle. The clashes of steel could be probably heard from afar. 

Rhaegar almost slit his throat with the blade, but Jae effectively dodged. 

Jaehaerys slung at him, but Rhaegar almost cut off his hand.

They were evenly matched. It was a true battle. He wasn't so weak with a blade.

As they continued clashing Valyrian steel, he couldn't help but wonder, if this wasn't going too far. Wasn't this just his blind ambition? Did it even matter? He had some good ideas on how to make Westeros a better place for the people, but maybe Rhaegar had some too. 

After a while of fighting, Jae asked him.

"Brother, if you win, what would you do?"

"I would save the realm." said Rhaegar with certainty.

"I mean, after that."

There was no answer, just another charge. He knew. Perhaps, Jae would truly be a better king than Rhaegar.

With renewed fury, Jae lunged at his brother with all his might. 

They both stuck each other with their swords, both falling to the ground. Dead.

* * *

**You are one of those who like to die, aren't you?**

Oh, It's you again. What do you want?

**Have you forgotten your promise to me? You have a realm to save.**

And you have to keep bringing me back. Seems like we are stuck with each other.

**Ha, indeed we are. Indeed. I must say, I really like you. Most people are just full of unbridled ambition, but hide it behind sweet words. You admit it. With pride. You just want more out of life.**

Is that bad? What is justice in the end, but an excuse, used by the stronger of the day? There is no shame in wanting to be stronger, in reaching higher. 

**Indeed. You are a cynic. But also wise. I like you. Your wife and daughter would miss you. Wake up, my beloved champion. You have won.**

* * *

Jaehaerys woke up in his command tent. The Valyrian swords that had killed the brothers were at his side. Only one of them survived. The people around him were gawking, but otherwise seemed happy. The kingsguard were all here, except for ser Arthur Dayne. Lord Tywin and many other men of importance were also here.

"What happened?"

"You won, my king. You killed your brother, who also grievously injured you as well. We thought you would die, but you have been unconscious for less than a day.", said Tywin.

"Ah, so that's what it was. Oh, well. I killed my brother. I won't lie to you, it feels strange."

"Oh, please. You are just waiting for us to get out of here, so that you could start jumping out of joy.", sardonically said ser Oswell.

"I will neither confirm nor deny this. What happened afterwards?"

"After you and Rhaegar fell, we were still cornered. Lucky for us, your letter to Essos had reached its destination."

"Hello, your Grace.", addressed him Myles Toyne. His old friend. The commander of the Golden Company. "It seems we arrived just in time. We managed to rescue your men."

"I would hardly call it a rescue. More like a well received assistance.", said Ser Oswell.

"Which shall be well payed for. Speaking of sire, this man here, ser Lorimer is the one who slew the Sword of the Morning and helped take your body out of the field of battle."

"I did what I thought I should."

"Don't be modest boy. That fucker Dayne fights with two swords. If you hadn't taken him on after he had me at his mercy, I would be a goner."

"Well done then. Say ser, there is an empty spot on the Kingsguard now, thanks to you. Do you want to fill it?"

"I.....it will be an honor, your Grace." he knelt and Jaehaerys anointed him to the sacred order of the Kingsguard. The man had been one for hours now.

"Where are my brother's children?"

"On Dragonstone."

"Seize them immediately, but do them no harm. They shall be disinherited, but are still my family. And young. They and their mother will have ample time to forgive me for what I did to their father."

"Yes, your Grace. I shall command for it."

"Good. Time to return to the capital. It is time that my reign truly began.

End of Act I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was it for the first act of my story.  
Act II will involve dealing with the White Walkers and between the two acts, there shall be a timeskip of twenty years.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your views. I am really interested in hearing opinions about my first original Canon Divergence GoT story revolving before the times in the books.


End file.
